Citas en invierno
by Agus96
Summary: Primer día de invierno y ultimo año como estudiante de Mckinley, Rachel esta esperando a Finn para una cita pero su mente empieza a cuestionar seriamente su relación con él cuando alguien se cruza en su camino en el parque. ¿Podrá enfocarse nuevamente en su relación con Finn o se dejara llevar por lo que esta persona pueda mostrarle como una cita de verdad debería ser?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

40 minutos...

40 minutos contó Rachel cuando reviso su reloj por milésima vez.

Su cuerpo estaba entumecido del frío, al parecer el invierno había comenzado con su mejor carga y ella era una pobre víctima bajo este crudo invierno.

Su ojo hizo nuevamente un tic y soltó un tembloroso suspiro de sus labios, comenzó a frotarse las manos con brusquedad, tratando de encontrar algo de calor corporal pero parecía que eso tampoco estaba de su lado.

Definitivamente Finn había roto todos los esquemas de "novio perfecto". Habían quedado en el parque hace 40 minutos ¡40 MINUTOS! Y ella le había mandado varios mensajes y ninguno de ellos había llegado con respuesta. Sinceramente, ¿qué podía esperar de alguien que llega tarde a sus citas?

Un nudo se forma en su garganta y trata de contener un sollozo, se dice que el invierno es la mejor estación para estar con su pareja, pasar la mayoría del tiempo para superar el frío y hablar de infinitas cosas mientras esperan las fiestas pero Finn no era en absoluto un chico con el cual podría compartir una charla intelectual, su elevado conocimiento léxico muchas veces había dejado al chico mirándola como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza y ella con mucha paciencia traducía lo que había dicho de un modo más ... infantil.

Muchas veces se habían quedado sin tema para discutir, ella era una chica con aspiraciones y sueños muy grandes, futura estrella de Broadway y él… él era solo un chico básico, aunque era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y el club Glee, sus gustos eran bastantes ordinarios, el fútbol y los videojuegos eran sus únicos pasatiempos.

Suelta un chillido de sorpresa cuando un vaso aparece en su rango de vista, se lleva una mano al pecho para poder ralentizar y calmar las alborotadas palpitaciones de su pobre corazón.

Sube la mirada con creciente enojo, decidida gritar a la persona que le había dado el susto de su vida pero sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando descubre dos pares de ojos avellana.

_ ¿Quinn? - pregunta aun sorprendida.

_ Tómalo. - es el saludo a cambio y la morena la mira sin entender de lo que está hablando.

La rubia rueda los ojos pero una sonrisa la descansa en sus labios, mueve su mano hacia ella nuevamente, mostrándole un vaso de café humeante y Rachel no tarda en tomarlo, suspirando con calma cuando la temperatura cálida del vaso traspasa a sus manos .

_ Muchas gracias. - la mira con total agradecimiento, llevándose la bebida a la mejilla para obtener un poco más de calor.

_ Sinceramente Rachel, ¿desde cuándo te quedas en el medio de un desierto parque bajo esta peligrosa temperatura? - le pregunta con una mueca de confusión - Pensé que tu salud era lo primero que cuidabas para no tener ningún riesgo de gripe o para que tu voz no pudiera ser afectada por la tos. - inclina su cabeza, todavía con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Rachel no sabía porque pero dejó finalmente salir todo lo que contenía dentro suyo, se quebró ante sorprendidos ojos avellanas y dejo que todas las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Quinn la atrajo entre sus brazos en una forma de consuelo, provocando que el vaso de café se cayera al piso. Se da cuenta de que la chica estaba completamente congelada. Maldita sea ¿cuánto tiempo había estado parada aquí y con qué propósito?

_ Vamos, tenemos que ir a un lugar con calefacción - anima ella, sin dejar de frotarle los brazos y espalda.

_ Quinn... - nombra con voz quebrada, su cuerpo estaba temblando completamente por el frío y el llanto, ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que un resfriado la iba a visitar mañana bien temprano.

_ Démonos prisa. - apura, pasando el brazo por los hombros, apretujándola bien fuerte contra su cuerpo para pasarle calor y yendo en dirección recta a donde estaba Breadtrix en exactamente tres cuadras.

En todo el camino hacia el restaurante, Rachel no había dejado de desahogarse y aferrarse con fuerza al abrigo de la rubia.

Una vez dentro del lugar, Quinn las redirige hacia la esquina más apartada de miradas curiosas y toman asiento una al lado de la otra.

_ ¿Qué puedo servirle? - la camarera llega a abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Quinn puede adivinar que la curiosidad de esta joven es grande y tiene que contenerse de no rodar los ojos. Casi todos los clientes se han volteado a verlas y cuchicheaban en voz baja lo que especulaban. Aprieta los dientes, enojada y les dispara a cada uno su mirada mortal, sintiéndose orgullosa cuando todos tiemblan y guardan silencio, mirando hacia otro lado.

_ ¿Puedes traer un chocolate bien caliente con unos emparedados? ... de preferencia que sea todo vegano, por favor. - pide y la chica asiente mientras anotaba en su pequeña libreta el pedido, saliendo directamente hacia la cocina.

La morena había logrado calmarse durante ese lapso de tiempo y ahora miraba a Quinn fijamente con asombro.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Recordaste que soy vegana. - le dice con los ojos maravillados y la rubia sonríe de medio lado.

_ Rach, dos años y medio que compartimos la hora del almuerzo junto con los chicos, obviamente, soy consciente que tu dieta es vegana. - responde con un encogimiento de hombros y la morena suelta una risa irónica.

_ No puedo creerlo, Finn siempre se olvida cuando salimos a comer. - baja la mirada con tristeza y la realización golpea la mente de Quinn

_ ¿Te dejo plantada? - pregunta y el silencio a cambio es su respuesta.

Ella niega con la cabeza con desaprobación, sinceramente, no entendía cómo alguien podría dejar plantada en su pareja en este frío invierno.

_ Traté de contactarlo cuando los 15 minutos se formaron en mi reloj pero obviamente no contestó a ninguna de mis llamadas o mensajes. - murmura cabizbaja.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste? - tiene que contener las ganas de hablar con enojo cuando la imagen de Rachel en el parque se repite una y otra vez en su mente.

_ 40 minutos, aunque 42 para ser exactos cuando me encontraste. - dice con un levantamiento de ceja.

Quinn suspira y lo vuelve a hacer cuando nota que la ira no deja sus emociones, ahora lo quería era pegar al chico por dejar plantada a Rachel por tanto tiempo.

_ Aquí tienen su pedido. - la camarera vuelve a interrumpir mientras dejaba la taza y el plato de emparedados en la mesa.

_ Gracias. - ambas dicen que al mismo tiempo, esperando que la chica se retire totalmente para que vuelvan a hablar tranquilamente.

_ Por cierto, ¿qué hacías por ahí en vez de estar en tu casa? - recuerda Rachel en un obvio intento de olvidar el tema anterior.

_ Ayer me había quedado en lo de Santana, ya sabes, típica pijamada de chicas. - revolea los ojos con un toque de fastidio.

_ Así que no te divertiste. - puntualiza luego de haber tomado un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

_ No es eso... el problema es... - se queda pensativa, buscando las palabras exactas para dejar ver su punto de vista - ella y Brittany son como carne y uña, me siento como fuera de onda cuando las dos prácticamente lo están haciendo en medio de nuestro tiempo de película - la cara de Rachel se vuelve de un tono bastante rojo al entender de lo que hablaba.

_ Me compadezco de ti. - responde y vuelve a concentrarse en su comida - Santana seguramente se reiría de mi ahora mismo. - Quinn la mira con confusión - Ya sabes, el desplante de Finn. - se encoge de hombros.

_ Oh ... - suelta en comprensión - No lo creo, tal vez habría ido a patearle el trasero a Finn en este mismo instante. - sonríe y la diva la mira con incredulidad.

_ Santana me odia, Quinn. No haría eso ni en un millón de años.

_ Ella no te odia. - recibir una mirada penetrante de la otra - ¿qué? Es verdad. - se encoge de hombros.

_ Ella ME odia. - resalta una vez más.

_ No lo hace, solo que muestra sus afectos amistosos de una manera bastante... - se golpea la barbilla, tratando de denominarla con una palabra.

_ ¿Tenebrosa? - termina la morena y Quinn se ríe en voz alta.

_ Parecido a eso. - contesta luego de recuperarse un poco - Pero sí, ella en cierta forma es así.

Rachel no sabe porque esta sensación de comodidad está permanentemente con ella, nunca pensó que podría estar tan tranquila al lado de Quinn Fabray pero tiene que recordar que su vieja enemistad había terminado a principios de otoño, cuando su último año como estudiante comenzaba. Habían hablado y aclarado sus diferencias, llevándolas a una tenue y tranquila amistad pero esta era la primera vez que pasaban más tiempo juntas que en cualquiera de sus otros encuentros casuales que solían ser en los pasillos o en la sala del coro.

_ Bueno ¿que deberíamos hacer ahora? - pregunta la rubia casualmente y Rachel la mira con confusión.

_ ¿Deberíamos? - la otra joven asiente - Creo que debería ir a hablar seriamente con Finn. - suspira.

_ Oh no, Finn Hudson hoy no se va a incluir a nuestros planes de cita. - niega rotundamente, sorprendiendo por décima vez a la morena.

_ ¿¡Cita!? - grita, llamando la atención de los demás.

_ Si, hoy saliste para tener una cita así que, como tu novio decidió no presentarse para la ocasión, yo te daré una. - contesta con total calma y divirtiéndose internamente cuando ve los sobresaltados ojos de la cantante.

_ ¿Estoy en un sueño? - se pregunta Rachel, frotándose los ojos con incredulidad.

Quinn suelta una carcajada y le aparta las manos de su rostro.

_ Tu Quinn Fabray ¿me pides una cita a mí que soy Rachel Berry? - sigue en su estupor - Definitivamente estoy soñando. - niega con la cabeza y recibe pequeños golpes en la mejilla - Hey, detente ¿para que eso? - pregunta con un puchero, alejándose de ella.

_ Para que sepas que no estás en un sueño. - le dice con su burlona sonrisa - Vamos, voy a pagar esto y empezaremos con la cita. - habla, sacando su billetera del bolso.

_ O-oye no, espera. – le sostiene de la muñeca - Primero que nada, tenemos que discutir bien el tema de "cita"… - señala, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos - y en segundo lugar, yo fui quien consumió el pedido, por lo tanto, tengo que pagar yo. - hace amague de buscar en su bolso pero Quinn rápidamente la agarra de las manos.

_ Yo fui la que hizo el pedido para ti, así que es mi deber pagar. - levanta la mano para llamar la atención de la camarera.

_ Oh... así que eres la parte masculina en esta "cita" ¿no? - rueda los ojos en broma.

_ La próxima, pagas vos y todo resuelto. - concluye con un encogimiento de hombros.

_ Sabes que indirectamente me has pedido otra cita ¿no? - cuestiona y solo recibe una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

_ ¿Dónde me vas a llevar en esta improvisada cita? - pregunta una vez que ambas hayan caminado una cuadra lejos de Breadtrix.

_ Pues... - revisa la hora en su teléfono celular - ahora mismo el cine debe estar plagado de niños gritones e inquietos y no creo que sea bueno si queremos ver alguna película.

_ Tienes un punto. - concuerda con un asentimiento de cabeza - ¿entonces...?

_ Tengo una idea. - la sonrisa malévola que suelta la rubia despierta demasiado la curiosidad de Rachel - Primero tendremos a ir a una tienda donde alquilen películas.

_ ¿Exactamente qué vamos a hacer? - trata de investigar.

_ Paciencia Berry. - pide con amplia sonrisa, agarrándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola durante cinco calles.

_ Un videoclub... - anuncia una vez que se detienen frente a la tienda - no sé qué tipo de citas hayas tenido, Quinn, pero esto es totalmente raro.

_ Como te dije antes, paciencia. - le sigue dirigiendo esa misma sonrisa malévola y la empuja hacia adentro - Elige las de tu agrado.

Ante este permiso, los ojos de la morena no tardan en iluminarse y rápidamente se dirige al stand de musicales.

_ ¡No más de tres! - le advierte antes de perderla de vista.

Media hora más tarde, en la que Quinn había pasado casi diez minutos incansables de repetirle y hacer razonar a Rachel que no podrían ver veinte películas de corrido, finalmente se decidieron por tres, una en la cual obviamente era "Funny Girl" y las otras eran "Los Miserables" y "Rent".

_ ¿Viniste en auto? - cuestiona la rubia y Rachel niega con la cabeza - Bien, el mío esta estacionado a tres cuadras.

_ ¿Es muy lejos donde tenemos que ir?

_ No mucho pero ya has sufrido demasiado el frío, no voy a arriesgarte a tomar más frío. - no se da cuenta del sonrojo que tiñen las mejillas de la diva.

_ Gracias, Quinn.

* * *

Finn estaba totalmente nervioso por decir lo menos. Había pasado parte de la mañana y tarde jugando a los videojuegos con la compañía de Puck y cuando había revisado su celular, sus ojos se habían desorbitado al ver la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Rachel.

Es ahí cuando se acordó de la cita en la que habían quedado hace dos horas, él había salido volando hacia su camioneta y luego de media hora de tratar de encender el motor de su vehículo, se rindió y decidió ir corriendo hacia el parque donde seguramente lo estaría esperando una revolucionada y furiosa Rachel Berry. Cuando llego a la esquina del parque, trago saliva con dificultad y fue al lugar donde habían pactado encontrarse, esperaba los gritos, las acusaciones y las miradas llenas de ira y recriminatorias pero nunca espero el completo y llano silencio ni mucho menos la figura faltante de su novia.

Frunciendo el ceño en total confusión, miro y registro bien a su alrededor en busca de ella. Sacó su celular con la clara intención de llamarla pero ahora eran sus llamadas las rechazadas. Su otra idea era que ella probablemente se haya ido a su casa y el miedo inundó sus sentidos al pensar que ahora tendría que lidiar no solo con la chica sino también con sus suegros, más con Hiram Berry que siempre lo tenía bajo su filosa mirada cada vez que pisaba la casa.

Le tomo solo unos quince minutos llegar a la casa de su novia y con mano temblorosa, toca el timbre, rezando a todos los cielos que sea Rachel o Leroy que le abra la puerta pero parece que nada se compadecía de él cuando aparece su alto suegro, Hiram Berry.

_ Flyinn. - saluda con su escrutadora mirada y el chico se remueve incomodo en su lugar.

_ Finn, señor. - corrige en voz muy baja y se encoge aún más cuando el hombre se pone más serio.

_ ¿No se supone que tenías una cita con mi hija? – pregunta con severidad.

_ ¿E-ella no está aquí? – responde a cambio cuando escucha sus palabras.

_ ¿Cómo? – la voz del hombro sube un poco - ¿Por qué debería estar aquí? Se supone que hace dos horas y media que vuestra cita empezaba. – recuerda y Finn baja la mirada, totalmente avergonzado - ¿Dónde está mi hija? – pregunta.

_ Yo… lo siento, llegue muy tarde a la cita y ella ya no estaba allí, trate de contactarme con ella pero no contesta y pensé que ella había vuelto aquí…

_ Espero joven Hudson que mi hija este sana y a salvo. – le corta con dientes apretados – Lárguese de mi vista antes de que no pueda controlar mis impulsos contra usted. – le advierte y el jugador sale corriendo con gran velocidad.

* * *

_ Quinn… ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunta atónita.

_ Acá es donde vamos a ver las películas, Rach. – responde con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¿Estás loca? – la mira con incredulidad – Quinn… ¡es la escuela! ¡En un sábado! – le aclara y esto no parece afectarle a ella.

_ Vamos a entrar. – dice sin reparos, empezando a andar.

_ ¡Quinn! ¿No me escuchaste? – la persigue - ¡Es sábado! ¡La escuela está totalmente cerrada!

_ Subiremos el muro. – voltea a verla juguetonamente, logrando subir el pánico en la morena.

_ ¿¡Qué!? Eso sería infringir las reglas, Quinn. – susurra con dientes apretados, mirando a su alrededor con horror de encontrar a algún guardia.

Pasan por los arbustos, encontrándose directamente con el muro y Quinn se agacha un poco mientras junta sus manos.

_ N-no creo que sea correcto hacerlo, Quinn. Alguien nos podría atrapar. – sigue presa de los nervios y la rubia suspira.

_ Rachel, he hecho esto varias veces cuando era parte de las Skanks y en ninguna ocasión me habían atrapado. Confía en mí. – le pide, mirándola fijamente a los ojos y la morena logra calmarse.

Tomando un tembloroso suspiro, se agarra primero a los hombros de la rubia mientras coloca su pie en la unión de las manos, luego se apoya contra los ladrillos del muro y con el impulso de Quinn, logra agarrarse al borde de él. Ella casi se desprende cuando siente que las cálidas manos de la ex porrista sostienen parte de sus piernas y muslos, ella está bastante segura de que el color de su cara debe rivalizar muy fácilmente con el de un tomate.

_ Ten cuidado ¿de acuerdo? – la voz de la rubia la saca de sus pensamientos y ella atina a asentir mientras se sigue impulsando con sus brazos y con la ayuda de la ex porrista para pasar el muro.

Ella cae con gracia del otro lado y luego observa como Quinn escala con facilidad, pensando que seguramente todos los entrenamientos como porrista le han dado tal agilidad de movimientos, tenía que darle un poco de crédito a Sue Sylvester por entrenar bien a sus porristas.

_ Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea. – murmura Rachel cuando la otra aterriza a su lado.

_ Rach… estamos en nuestro último año y nos falta medio año para terminarlo ¿enserio te vas a graduar sin antes hacer alguna travesura? – hace su típico levantamiento de ceja.

_ Y-yo, por supuesto que he hecho alguna que otra travesura. – contradice, desviando la mirada.

_ A ver, dime alguna. – desafía.

_ Bueno… cuando hice trampa para que Kurt pudiera ganar la presidencia. – le recuerda.

_ Oh… eso sí que no me lo había esperado. Realmente me sorprendiste aquella vez. – niega con diversión, riéndose un poco – Aunque fue un noble acto por tu mejor amigo. – la mira con apreciación y Rachel tiene que contener las ganas de sonrojarse – Pero creo que sería muy divertido si creas más travesuras para, que en unos años, te puedas reír y contárselo a los demás o ¿no?

La morena duda unos momentos pero la adrenalina que corre por sus venas es muy tentadora y la idea de hacer estas cosas para futuras anécdotas fue bastante emocionante. Con nueva determinación, le da un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza a Quinn quien sonríe complacida y le agarra de la mano, arrastrándola hacia el camino donde podría llegar más rápido al auditorio.

_ ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para entrar? – pregunta la diva cuando se detienen fuera de la puerta del lugar y se sorprende cuando su rubia compañera saca un juego de llaves.

_ ¿Qué? – cuestiona con diversión al ver su expresión – No he sido la capitana de las Cheerios e integrante de las Skanks en vano. Una tarde pude distraer a Sue y pude quitarle las llaves para hacer una copia de ellas.

_ Cada vez me sorprendes más, Quinn. – dice una vez que logra componerse de su sorpresa.

_ ¿Te parece si arreglas las cosas para que veamos las películas mientras busco algunos bocadillos en la cafetería? – pregunta una vez que entran al auditorio y revisa en las llaves antes de extenderle dos que pertenecen al lugar.

_ Asegúrate de no ser atrapada. – susurra bastante fuerte para su gusto, todavía un poco temerosa de que algún adulto este por el sitio.

Ella se va hacia la oficina donde se haya el proyector junto con el equipo de sonido, no le cuesta mucho familiarizarse con todas las maquinas ya que había estado varias veces antes aquí solo que siempre el profesor Schuester tenía el conocimiento de que la joven estaba ahí y ahora era diferente.

Por un segundo, un pensamiento pasa por su mente y ella se choca la frente con la mano, maldiciendo por lo bajo antes de buscar entre las cosas de su bolso, el celular.

_ Oh no, dime que es una maldita broma. – toca una y mil veces el botón de encendido pero la pantalla de su móvil no parece responder – Vamos, responde por favor. – le suplica.

_ ¿Rach? – Quinn entra por la puerta y ve la desesperación en la chica - ¿Qué pasa? ¿El proyector no anda? – se acerca a ella.

_ No, no es el proyector el que no anda. – la ex porrista le da una confundida mirada – Es mi teléfono, al parecer se le termino la batería y necesito avisarle a mis padres que no estoy con Finn. – le informa, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

_ Te puedo prestar el mío. – ofrece mientras saca el suyo de su bolsillo trasero.

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! – exclama mientras la abraza con efusividad y toma el móvil.

_ Estaré esperando en las butacas, no te tardes. – avisa Quinn con un guiño, plantando nuevamente los nervios en el cuerpo de la pequeña cantante.

* * *

_ Gracias una vez más por prestarme el celular. – dice después de haber hablado y tratado de calmar a sus alterados padres.

El proyector ya estaba encendido y había a empezado a reproducir la película hace dos minutos. Quinn recibe su móvil tarareando algo por lo bajo y Rachel se acomoda en la butaca de su lado, sintiendo la emoción calar por su ser ya que era la primera vez que iba a ver Funny Girl en pantalla grande.

_ Diseñe el proyecto para que cuando termine esta película, empiece la otra. – advierte con su radiante sonrisa y la rubia niega con diversión mientras le pasa la gaseosa y los bocadillos que ha podido encontrar para comodidad de la diva.

Durante todo el transcurso de la película, Rachel había ido buscando diferentes posiciones para estar cómoda, sin saber que se deslizaba poco a poco contra el hombro de Quinn. Esta no le dijo nada cuando ella acomodó su cabeza en su lado, sonriendo ligeramente para sus adentros, se deja estar en esa posición por lo que resta de la película.

Quinn se entretiene con lo que se desarrolla durante la película y la sonrisa no la abandona en ningún momento cuando escucha los guiones en boca de Rachel, le es divertido ver que la chica se sepa de memoria todo lo que dicen los personajes y su piel se eriza cuando la escucha cantar, siempre le sucede eso con ella.

_ Por dios, mira la hora. – advierte luego de terminar la segunda película y la morena le da una mirada interrogante – Son nueve y media pasada. – la mandíbula de Rachel cae totalmente y de un salto se levanta.

_ ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Ya es esa hora!? – grita – Oh dios, si no llegamos a mi casa a las diez, mis padres me van a matar. – empieza a crecer su histeria.

_ Ok, creo que sería bueno si te calmas y empezamos a ordenar todo esto lo más rápido posible para salir de acá. – razona, agarrándola por los hombros para detenerla – Tu ve a detener todos los equipos mientras yo empiezo a limpiar todo el lio de comida que hicimos acá. – señala las butacas donde se encontraba el desorden.

Rachel asiente en acuerdo mientras toma apresurados pasos para parar todo el equipo, sintiendo toda la adrenalina del momento correr por sus venas. Una vez que ambas verifican que todo está tal cual a como habían venido al principio, se retiran del auditorio con mucha cautela y hacen las mismas tácticas para pasar el muro.

Cuando entran al auto de Quinn, la baja temperatura había ingresado también en el vehículo, calando en la piel de la morena quien se frota las manos en busca de calor

_ Ten, ponte esto. – la rubia extiende su mano hacia los asientos traseros y recoge su chaqueta negra – Te mantendrá caliente hasta que la calefacción se adecúe al ambiente. – le informa.

_ ¿Segura? ¿Tú no tienes frio? – pregunta pero al recibir la negativa de la joven con la cabeza, se lo coloca enseguida. Respira profundamente, sintiendo un delicioso aroma inundar sus sentidos.

Pasan en silencio durante toda la trayectoria hasta la casa de Rachel y ella tiene que decir que su día, aunque había empezado siendo un total fracaso, había terminado con mucho buenos resultados. Obvio, ella no se había esperado que terminara consolada en los brazos de Quinn ni mucho menos tener una "cita" con ella para compensar la falta de una desde el principio pero se había divertido mucho y deseaba mucho volver a tener otro encuentro así con Quinn.

_ Bueno señorita Berry, llegamos con cinco minutos anticipados a su casa. – la rubia anuncia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La morena mira por la ventanilla y sonríe al ver su casa pero frunce el ceño cuando se da cuenta de un leve movimiento en la cortina de la sala, niega con la cabeza cuando descubre que ciertamente deben ser sus curiosos padres.

_ Muchas gracias, Quinn. – voltea a verla – He disfrutado mucho de este día, gracias por aguantarme cuando estaba… ya sabes… - baja la mirada con un triste suspiro.

_ Hey… él no merece tus lágrimas. – la ex porrista le agarra la mano para llamarle la atención – ¿Dónde está la Rachel Berry que conozco? – le pica las costillas para distraerla, logrando que la diva eche una pequeña risa.

_ Gracias de nuevo. – se extiende para darle un beso en la mejilla – Fuiste una "cita" maravillosa. – elogia sonrojada y antes de salir del vehículo, hace el ademan de sacarse la chaqueta para devolvérsela a Quinn.

_ Quédatelo, tienes que caminar hasta el pórtico y vas a agarrar frio, me lo devuelves el lunes. – le detiene los movimientos.

_ Creo que te tomaste enserio lo de la cita. – bromea la diva y la rubia sonríe con diversión mientras se encoge de hombros.

_ Siendo como eres, mereces lo mejor de lo mejor. – hay un leve tono coqueto y Rachel se sonroja aún más.

_ Me alegra saber que me conoces bastante bien. – abre la puerta y se aferra más a la prenda de la rubia cuando la fría brisa de invierno la golpea – Mándame un mensaje de cuando hayas llegado a casa ¿de acuerdo? – le advierte, agachándose a la altura de la ventanilla.

_ Lo hare, ahora ve antes de que tu garganta sufra un ataque de tos. – contesta logrando que la morena se vaya con prisa hacia su casa.

Se queda esperando a que la joven entre por la puerta y antes de hacerlo, Rachel voltea y sacude su mano en forma de saludo. Quinn arranca nuevamente y conduce hacia su casa.

La morena cierra la puerta, apoyando su frente contra ella y suelta un alegre suspiro pero se tensa cuando escucha una aclaración de garganta. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa, voltea a ver a sus padres, Leroy tenía una divertida sonrisa mientras que Hiram estaba cruzado de brazos con el ceño altamente fruncido.

_ Jovencita, creo que nos tienes que explicar un montón de cosas. – su alto padre replica con seriedad y la mira completamente – Además de decirnos también porque portas una chaqueta que no es tuya. – sus ojos se entrecierran más.

_ Creí que papi te había notificado de todo. – mira con reprimenda a Leroy quien desvía su mirada hacia sus manos, encontrándolas más interesantes.

_ Solo me dijo que estabas bien y a salvo del frio. Y ese auto del cual bajaste no era el de tus amigos Kurt o Mercedes. – se queda en silencio unos segundos – Así que dime ¿con quién estuviste y en dónde?

_ Quinn me encontró en el parque, papa. Si no fuera por ella, de seguro estaría ahí por horas enfriándome. – suelta un bufido al recordar ese momento.

_ Prácticamente tres horas ya que Flynn vino a buscarte acá cuando no te encontró allá. – los ojos de Rachel se abren enormemente.

_ ¿¡Tres horas!? – grita aun sin creérselo pero luego sacude la cabeza – Lo que me sorprende es que se haya acordado. – se masajea la frente.

_ Lo que a mí me sorprende es que tu padre lo haya dejado ir. – comenta Leroy.

_ Lo amenace y conté el tiempo cuando se fue corriendo. – termina con una pizca de orgullo por poder atemorizarlo pero luego frunce el ceño - ¿Quinn? ¿Quinn Fabray? ¿La misma que te atormentaba en el primer año?

_ Somos amigas ahora. – responde con rapidez para salvarla y recibe una curiosa mirada de parte de ambos hombres – Nuestra relación de enemistad cambio a principio de este año así que ya no tienen que preocuparse por que me atormente o algo. – murmura mientras acariciaba el cuello de la chaqueta, encontrando cierta tranquilidad.

_ Bueno, si han podido arreglar vuestras diferencias adecuadamente y si crees que ella es sincera, entonces no tenemos ningún problema. – sonríe Leroy y cuando el más alto estaba por hablar, recibe un fuerte codazo de su esposo. Haciendo una mueca de dolor y acariciándose con sutileza su costado.

_ Confiamos en tu buen juicio con las personas, cariño. – concibe con dientes apretados y el rostro de su niña se ilumina.

_ Muchas gracias, si me disculpan… tengo que ir a cargar mi celular y comenzar con mi rutina antes de ir a dormir. – se excusa, besándole la mejilla a ambos hombres – Buenas noches. – se despide, recibiendo las mismas palabras.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana era menos friolenta pero igual todos los estudiantes andaban bien abrigados mientras paseaban por los pasillos. Rachel parecía la menos afectada, portadora de una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia su casillero con la cabeza bien en alto. Nadie podía arruinar su buen humor en ese día… excepto…

_ ¡Rachel!

Excepto Finn Hudson. Ella rueda los ojos mientras abría su casillero para buscar los libros asignados para el día, su paz mental no había durado mucho tiempo.

_ Rachel. – llama nuevamente su novio, colocándose a su lado y poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro regañado.

_ ¿Qué quieres Finn? – trata de no sonar muy dura sin siquiera dirigirle todavía ni una mirada.

_ Yo… quiero disculparme por lo del… sábado. – se pasa la mano nerviosamente por la nuca – Perdón por no avisarte. – baja la mirada avergonzado – Mi camioneta se descompuso y-y mi celular no tenía batería…

_ Y yo que pensé que nuestra relación se basaba en la honestidad. – le corta, volteando a verlo seriamente – Dime la verdad, Finn ¿Qué hiciste el sábado? – lo enfrenta con brazos cruzados, levantando más los nervios del futbolista.

_ Yo…

_ Hey amigo. – Puck le golpea el hombro amistosamente - ¿Listo para que te gane otra vez en los juegos? Todavía me estoy regodeando de la paliza que te di el sábado. – se ríe, sin darse cuenta de los problemas que le trae a su amigo.

_ Así que juegos… - murmura con creciente ira la morena.

_ Si sexy judía, deberías haberlo visto… – continua pero al ver que ambos están callados bajo un tenso silencio, se retrae de decir más palabras - ¿Algo mal?

_ ¿Sabes lo que pasa, Noah? – pregunta Rachel, manteniendo a raya sus ganas de hacer un numero en medio del pasillo – El sábado habíamos quedado en tener una cita y nos íbamos a encontrar en el parque que está cerca de Breadtrix y ¿sabes lo que paso? – lo mira con dureza, poniéndolo también nervioso.

_ ¿Q-qué paso?

_ Estuve esperando por unos largos cuarenta minutos debajo del frio, arriesgando mi salud para esperarlo, mi cuerpo casi se congela por completo debido a eso. – responde y Finn mira hacia otro lado con culpa mientras que Puck abre los ojos con sorpresa.

_ Amigo ¿enserio hiciste eso? ¡El tiempo había llegado a un grado ese día! – expresa, golpeándole el brazo con fuerza.

_ Lo se ¡lo siento! – se disculpa.

_ Debería de mandar a Santana para que te tire un granizado en la cara, Hudson. – irrumpe Quinn mientras pasa hacia su casillero.

_ ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos, Quinn? – pregunta con brusquedad el chico alto.

_ ¡Finn! – reprende Rachel – Realmente deberías de agradecerle a ella que no me dejo morir en medio de ese horrible frio.

_ ¿Qué? – mira confundido a ambas chicas.

_ Olvídalo… - resopla la morena - ¿Por qué no te vas por tus cosas ya que tu casillero está en el otro pasillo? – claramente le manda la indirecta de que no quiere hablar con él por el momento.

_ Pero Rach…

_ Quinn, no te vayas aun, hay algo que tengo que darte. – lo ignora totalmente mientras cierra su casillero y se acerca a la rubia quien le dirige una sonrisa.

_ Creo que te va a costar un poco recuperarla. – dice Puck mientras le da palmadas en la espalda y Finn lo aparta, enojado.

_ ¿Por qué no te callas por una vez? Ya has hecho mucho por hoy. – ironiza el chico, empujando al chico y yendo con pesados pasos por el pasillo.

_ Acá esta tu chaqueta. – dice la diva, sacando la prenda de su bolso.

_ Puedes quedártelo. – recibe una incrédula mirada – Piénsalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado ya que el 18 no te pude dar nada.

_ ¿M-me regalas tu chaqueta?

_ Te queda mejor a ti que a mí, el estilo Fabray combina bien con el tuyo. – halaga y Rachel sonríe con timidez.

_ Gracias… por cierto, te traje algo más. – hurga nuevamente en su bolso y saca un recipiente de plástico, extendiéndoselo a una curiosa Quinn – Son galletas, las hornee como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mí el sábado.

_ Rach, no hacía falta que los hicieras. – abre la tapa y el rico aroma inunda sus fosas nasales y no puede contenerse a agarrar uno y probarlo bajo la atenta mirada chocolate. Sus ojos se iluminan ante el rico sabor que explota en su boca y luego de tragar la primera galleta, agarra otra para comerla.

La morena termina de morderse el labio para reemplazar sus facciones a una gran sonrisa cuando ve que la rubia vuelve a comer más de la masa horneada, la tensión que contenía en su cuerpo desaparece y un profundo alivio cae en su lugar.

_ Si esto es lo que recibo por llevarte a una cita, creo que te pediré salir todos los días. – comenta Quinn luego de tragar su tercera galleta, sin ser consciente del sonrojo que se instala en las mejillas de la diva – Por cierto, todavía nos falta ver "Rent" y las películas tengo que devolverlas pasado mañana ¿quieres venir después de Glee a mi casa o a la tuya? - ofrece para sorpresa de la otra.

_ Pensé que ya las habías devuelto. – responde y ambas se ajustan a sus bolsos y libros cuando la primera campana retumba por los pasillos.

_ No alquile tres películas para no verlas, Rach. – ladea su cabeza con una media sonrisa y empiezan a caminar a la misma clase que comparten - ¿Y qué dices? ¿Tu casa o la mía? – vuelve a lo anterior y la morena se queda pensativa.

_ En el sótano de mi casa está preparado una sala de cine. – deja salir la información y la rubia lo entiende en el primer momento.

_ Definitivamente la tuya. – y siguen su camino en un cómodo silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Incomoda. Este sentimiento nunca la abandonaba cada vez que Finn estaba encima de ella.

Había venido a su casa para pasar el tiempo juntos, tratar de enmendar el error que había cometido Finn hace algunos días. Al principio había sido todo muy tranquilo, él había hecho su mejor esfuerzo en escuchar todo lo que ella tenía para contar acerca de sus clases de canto, baile y actuación, además de todos los planes de sus padres acerca de Janucá pero a mitad de relato, a Finn le había parecido más entretenido empezar a ser más cariñoso, los besos empezaron siendo tímidos hasta que él decidió ponerle más pasión.

No era que a ella le molestara porque le gustaba sus muestras de afecto pero cuando él empezaba a hacer sus bruscos movimientos e intentos de tocarla, la incomodidad se asentaba en su entorno.

Obvio que habían tenido intimidad debido a que quería tener una fabulosa actuación en West Side Story pero las cosas no habían salido como ella lo había soñado. Toda había sido muy descoordinado y con mucha torpeza, él había sido muy impaciente y sus toques habían sido muy bruscos y sin cuidado. Ella no se había sentido para nada excitada y cuando había llegado el momento de entregarse, se sintió muy desilusionada. Él había entrado en ella y solo había hecho cinco movimientos antes de llegar al clímax, ella dudaba mucho de si había perdido verdaderamente su virginidad debido a la rapidez del momento. Cuando Finn había recuperado su conciencia, le preguntó si había podido llegar y ella se había removido con mucha incomodidad debajo de él, además de mirar hacia otro lado. Trataron de intentarlo nuevamente pero él había perdido otra vez, obviamente tenía problemas de eyaculación precoz y ella se había excusado para escaparse hacia el baño cuando él la trato de convencer para intentarlo una vez más.

Desde esa vez, siempre le rehuía a cualquier acto íntimo. Sacaba excusas para escaparse rápidamente de la situación y siempre salía triunfadora de cada una.

_ Detente… - pide cuando siente la fricción del chico contra su cuerpo pero cuando ve que él no para sus movimientos, su incomodidad se eleva aún más – Finn… - advierte y su cuerpo se tensa totalmente cuando la mano del jugador trata de colarse por debajo de su suéter - ¡Finn, he dicho que te detengas! – grita mientras lo empuja lejos de su cuerpo.

Un incómodo silencio se instala en el ambiente mientras ella se acomoda la ropa y se pasa los dedos por sus mechones, tratando de acomodarlos nuevamente, Finn estaba atónito y totalmente confundido, nunca se había esperado tal reacción en ella.

_ ¿Qué demonios Rachel? – se queja él con frustración.

_ Te había dicho que te detuvieras. – le espeta con dureza – Creo que es mejor si me voy. – mira por toda la habitación en busca de su bolso.

_ Por supuesto que no te vas, quiero saber porque siempre escapas cuando estamos a punto de tener sexo ¿Qué excusa me darás hoy? – exige mientras la agarra por el brazo.

_ Finn, no estoy de humor para hablar de eso…

_ No estás de humor. – se burla de sus palabras – Siempre diciéndome que no estas con el humor o que estas muy cansada para hacerlo. – le señala – Por dios Rachel, no lo hemos hecho desde nuestra primera vez y yo te necesito. – dice con una mezcla de frustración y enojo, sin saber que estas palabras pinchan el botón de ira en la morena.

_ Lo único que piensas desde que te di tarjeta verde para que tengamos intimidad es en eso, antes no estabas tan desesperado en hacerlo y ahora siempre me empujas a la cama para tocarme. – acusa levantando la voz.

_ ¡Somos novios! ¡Los novios hacen eso! – protesta con el mismo tono.

_ Con el paso en el que vamos, difiero mucho de que lo seamos. – comenta fríamente.

El silencio que se forma a su alrededor es pesado y bastante tenso, Finn se remueve incómodo y baja la mirada mientras se pasa la mano por su cuello, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

_ Pido perdón… ¿podemos calmarnos y sentarnos? - pide a cambio, tomando dubitativos pasos hacia ella.

Rachel se mantiene seria por unos momentos y resopla mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y Finn lo toma como buena señal, tomando su asiento al lado de ella.

_ Sé que todavía estas un poco resentida por lo del otro día y vuelvo a disculparme por eso, es que solo pensé que tal vez… bueno…

_ ¿Qué tal vez que, Finn? - presiona ella aun con sus brazos cruzados.

_ Pues… ya sabes, siempre dicen que la reconciliación viene después de una pelea. – murmura y la diva respira profundamente para calmarse.

_ No sé en qué momento pensaste que eso era una buena idea. – dice con voz forzada.

_ Bueno, Puck… - ella rueda los ojos mientras chasquea su lengua con fastidio.

_ ¿Enserio, Finn? ¿Desde cuándo Noah piensa claramente con la cabeza y no con lo que tiene entre las piernas cuando le mencionas la palabra "sexo"? – agrega las comillas con sus dedos.

_ Tienes razón… mi error. – sus hombros caen en resignación – Pero Rachel… enserio, necesitamos hablar de porque no puedo tocarte. – la mira con suplica.

Ella se remueve con incomodidad mientras juega con sus mechones y mira para otro lado.

_ Siento que deberíamos esperar ¿de acuerdo? – dice – Obviamente nuestra primera vez fue… no tan satisfactoria como lo había imaginado. – se sincera de una vez por todas.

_ ¿Q-qué? – la sorpresa en la voz de Finn no se hace esperar.

_ Bueno… obviamente tienes que trabajar en tu pequeño problema de eyaculación precoz e investigar mucho sobre la estimulación femenina. – informa y la cara del chico decae cuando le mencionan esto.

_ Tal vez si practicamos más…

_ Olvídalo Finn. – le corta con rotundidad mientras sacude la cabeza – Mejor hagamos otra cosa.

_ De acuerdo… - mira por toda su habitación, todavía un poco abatido por lo anterior - ¿Quieres jugar? – pregunta, señalando su consola de videojuegos y Rachel reprime las ganas de girar los ojos.

_ Me parece más entretenido mientras te miro ganar. – miente, poniendo su mejor sonrisa mientras se acomoda en la cama, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo de madera.

_ Muy bien… - sonríe el chico ampliamente, sus ojos iluminándose cual niño mientras alcanza todos sus videojuegos y decide cual jugar.

Apenas ve que la pantalla de la televisión se enciende para dar lugar a la introducción de dicho juego, un total aburrimiento se instala en su cuerpo y suspira internamente mientras se recuesta para estar más cómoda. Finn ya se había perdido totalmente en el mundo de los videojuegos y era imposible para ella entablar una conversación mientras estaban en esta situación.

Una idea se ilumina en su mente y registra en los bolsillos de su bolso, en busca del móvil. Ya con el objeto en sus manos, acomoda los cojines en su espalda y pasa su dedo con rapidez por la pantalla de su móvil, sonriendo cuando encuentra el nombre del contacto que ella quería.

_ _¿Alguna idea para pasar el rato mientras Finn juega con la consola? –_ es el mensaje que manda y la inquietud se apodera de ella al querer tener una respuesta rápida.

No tiene que esperar ni un minuto más cuando su celular vibra en sus manos, da una rápida mirada a donde esta Finn, sentado en el suelo antes de concentrarse en su celular.

_ _¿Otra cita sin buenos resultados?_ – lee y ella sonríe de medio lado.

_ _Supuestamente íbamos a tratar de arreglar lo del otro día pero las cosas no han ido… bastante bien._

_ _Hizo un mal movimiento ¿no?_ – Quinn desde su habitación estaba en la misma posición que Rachel, con el ceño levemente fruncido a lo que le menciona la otra.

_ _Prefiero no hablar sobre eso ¿Qué andas haciendo?_

_ _Escapando de mi hermana, termine encerrándome en mi cuarto._

_ _Deduzco que vuestra relación no es la mejor._ – Rachel se exalta un poco cuando Finn suelta un grito de victoria y ella deduce que ha ganado lo que sea que esté jugando.

_ _Deduces bien, Berry. Pero creo que no estemos acá para hablar de mis problemas familiares o ¿sí?_ – la morena se muerde el labio.

 __ ¿No puedo ser un poco curiosa?_

 __ Si, puedes serlo pero creo que estamos acá para contratar mis "servicios"._ – Rachel levanta una ceja.

_ _¿Servicios?_

 __ Vamos, Rach. Te creía más viva con respecto a estos temas._ – la rubia se ríe al imaginarse el leve puchero que debe estar haciendo la diva ante esta reprimenda, rápidamente escribe otro mensaje - _¿Qué te parecería una cita por medio de mensajes? Porque creo que a Finn no le agradaría mucho la idea de que te vaya a buscar a su casa._

_ _¿Cómo es que vamos a hacer eso posible?... Y con respecto a lo otro, creo que empezaría a patear todas las sillas si llegas diciendo que eres mi cita. –_ se tapa la boca para contener una risa sin saber que provoca lo mismo en Quinn.

_ _¿Cuántas veces Schuester habrá tenido que pagar por las sillas rotas?_ \- ella le sigue el juego.

_ _Habrá que preguntarle la próxima vez que lo veamos. – Rachel ahora porta una gran sonrisa, acurrucada más en la cama._

 __ Recuérdamelo… De todas formas, ¿estas lista para empezar esta cita? Porque requiere de mucha imaginación._ – Rachel mira una vez más a Finn solo para asegurarse de que siga distraído en la televisión – _Mejor aún ¿tienes auriculares?_ – ella frunce el ceño pero busca en su bolso lo mencionado anteriormente.

_ _¿Para qué hacen falta?_

 __ ¿Los tienes? –_ insiste.

_ _Ya los conecte al celular._

 __ Excúsate con Finn o invéntale algo creíble porque te voy a llamar._ – ella abre los ojos con sorpresa pero decidida a no reprochar nada, se sienta más recta.

_ Eh… Finn. – nada – Finn – todavía sin respuesta - ¡Finn! – el chico se exalta y hace una mueca al ver a su personaje muerto.

_ Rachel, estaba a punto de pasar el nivel. – se queja y ella rueda los ojos.

_ Perdóname por querer avisarte de que iré al baño por un momento.

_ Oh… tienes que ir al que está en el pasillo, el mío tuvo un pequeño problema anteayer y todavía Burt no lo ha podido arreglar. – informa y ella salta victoriosa por dentro, sabiendo que ahora no tendría problemas en hablar en voz baja.

_ Gracias. – dice y sale a gran velocidad. Finn se queda pensativo ante su actitud pero decide ignorarlo, volviendo a su juego.

Rachel se encierra en el baño, poniendo el seguro y soltando un sonoro suspiro. Le manda un mensaje a la rubia, avisándole que ya está totalmente sola. Cinco segundos cuenta antes de que su tono de llamada empiece a sonar.

_ Alguien está impaciente. – canturrea ella como saludo y Quinn desde el otro lado, rueda los ojos mientras contiene una divertida sonrisa.

_ Perdóname por querer ser una buena cita. – ironiza y cruza sus piernas, en busca de una buena posición - ¿Dónde te has escondido?

_ Tienes suerte de que el baño de Finn está en mal estado, así que estoy en el del pasillo. – responde y se recarga contra el lavabo.

_ De acuerdo y él seguramente no sospecha nada ¿no?

_ Lo haces sonar como si le estuviera siendo infiel. – se ríe con un toque de nervios.

_ Por supuesto que no, Rach. No estamos haciendo nada malo ¿sí? – dice en voz suave y escucha una leve afirmación por parte de la otra – Bueno… ¿lista para empezar? – inquiere.

_ A ver, sorpréndeme.

_ Primero… cierra los ojos para que esto pueda fluir libremente. – ordena y Rachel frunce el ceño - ¿Lo estás haciendo?

_ Quinn, aunque yo te dijera que sí, podría estar con los ojos abiertos. – bromea.

_ ¿Acaso me vas a hacer dudar de tu palabra, Berry?

_ No, claro que no. Te hare caso. – suspira y acata a lo pedido por la rubia – Ya está, los tengo cerrados.

_ Muy bien… imagínate que estás en tu casa, el día recién ha empezado…

De repente todo el ambiente a su alrededor se distorsiona y ella vuelve a abrir los ojos, encontrándose en su propio cuarto, se sorprende al ver que su imaginación este totalmente de lleno a lo que diga Quinn.

Se da cuenta de que esta parada frente al espejo y frunce el ceño al verse tan bien arreglada, gira su cabeza en un montón de ángulos para ver que su pelo esta trenzado prolijamente sin tener ningún mechón suelto, con sus dedos se acomoda bien el flequillo, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando se ve cien por ciento decente.

Una pequeña voz resuena en sus oídos y mira a su alrededor para ver de donde proviene pero ninguna figura aparece en su rango de visión y realiza que seguramente debe ser Quinn ayudándola con su imaginación.

Ella agarra sus pertenencias, guardando su celular en el bolso y se ajusta la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, anudándolo con seguridad antes de meter lo sobrante por debajo de su abrigo. Se va hacia la primera planta justo a tiempo cuando suena el timbre, una gran sonrisa se instala en su rostro mientras trota hacia la puerta para abrir.

_ ¡Quinn! – la recibe con entusiasmo, abrazándola por el cuello.

_ Estas hermosa y me alegra ser tu cita. – su piel se eriza ante este comentario y una vez más se sorprende de que la rubia pueda tener este efecto en ella cuando solo están hablando por teléfono en la realidad.

_ Tú también te ves bien. – halaga una vez que terminan el abrazo – Bien Fabray ¿Dónde me llevaras esta vez? – pregunta con entusiasmo.

_ Creo que tendremos que trabajar más con tu impaciencia. – comenta con una sonrisa divertida – Pero he pensado en algo entretenido para nuestra cita. – pasa su brazo sobre sus hombros y la lleva hasta la salida.

_ ¿Siempre serás misteriosa en todas nuestras citas? – dice en un arrebato, sonrojándose totalmente cuando analiza lo que ha soltado.

_ Bueno, me alegra escuchar que piensas en más citas. – Quinn le sonríe coquetamente, aumentando el sonrojo en la morena.

El entorno a su alrededor se altera nuevamente y ella registra que esta vez están en un restaurante totalmente desconocido para ella, las paredes ocre estaban decoradas con carteles de obras pertenecientes a Broadway, hay un bar ubicado en el medio de uno de los lados perfectamente iluminado con un montón de taburetes rodeándolo. Todas los camareras están vestidas de rojo, con un pequeño delantal blanco atado alrededor de su cintura mientras que el de los chicos es negro, con una gruesa raya vertical roja en medio de sus camisa. Un antiguo equipo de música está parado al lado de la entrada y su respiración se corta cuando visualiza finalmente un escenario instalado en todo el lado izquierdo del restaurante, puede leer un pequeño cartel ovalado con el nombre de Spotlight Diner arriba de una silueta iluminada de lo que ella puede distinguir que sería de Nueva York.

_ ¿D-dónde estamos? – voltea a ver a Quinn quien sonreía con orgullo al ver su reacción.

_ He investigado varias cosas que respectan a Nueva York, una de las cuales me llevaron a descubrir este restaurante. – la agarra por la cintura – Este restaurante está ubicado muy cerca de Broadway y lo más impresionante es que todos los camareros siempre ofrecen un espectáculo a sus clientes, cantan para entretener.

_ Oh dios… - ella gime en voz baja, su estómago burbujeando de la emoción.

Quinn las dirige a una de las mesas casi pegada al escenario y el camarero se acerca para tomar sus pedidos.

_ Puedes pedir tu comida favorita, Rach. Esta es nuestra fantasía. – la rubia le recuerda y la morena se queda pensativa.

_ Entonces pediré alcachofas marinadas junto con una hamburguesa de soja. – responde ella cómodamente.

_ Pediré sushi. – el chico anota los pedidos y la diva vuelve a mirar a su alrededor con entusiasmo.

_ ¿Te gusta el sushi? – curiosea ella.

_ Es una de mis favoritas, pedí ese para que te sientas más cómoda ya que los otros que me gustan contienen mucha carne. – Rachel sonríe agradecida mientras extiende su mano para agarrar la de ella.

_ Gracias por eso, a pesar de que no estamos en la realidad, sigues pensando en formas de hacerme sentir bien. Es muy considerado de tu parte. – le da un apretón y Quinn lleva su mano hacia sus labios para darle un beso en los nudillos, provocándole un sonrojo.

_ Siempre se va a tratar de ti, Rach. – ella sigue complaciendo.

Rachel traga una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar su voz pero le parece una tarea imposible de manejar, las palpitaciones de su corazón se vuelven irregulares y constantes.

_ Hoy quiero que cantes para mí, Rachel. – confiesa ella.

_ Quinn, te tengo que recordar que en la realidad estoy en el baño de F…

_ No lo nombres. – le corta – Ya se sobre eso pero no creo que nada te retenga de cantar ¿o sí? – desafía con un levantamiento de ceja.

_ Si me llaman loca, será por tu culpa. – le señala y escucha la leve risa de Quinn.

_ Pero tendré el honor de que cantes solo para mí. – reconsidera con su penetrante mirada y los nervios de Rachel se presentan nuevamente.

El camarero llega con los pedidos, ella agarra su tenedor y al subirlo, todo su alrededor se distorsiona nuevamente para ver que su plato ya está vacío al igual que el de Quinn, ella ya está un poco acostumbrada a estos cambios y se ríe un poco ante esta situación.

_ ¿Qué quieres cantar? – le pregunta la rubia, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_ Mmm… - golpea su barbilla con el dedo varias veces antes de que una gran sonrisa atraviese sus facciones – Tengo una. – dice.

_ Entonces ve al escenario, tu público te espera. – declara.

Las luces de todo el restaurante se apagan y los focos del escenario se prenden para dar inicio al espectáculo. Rachel burbujea de anticipación, moviéndose hacia su lugar y mira a Quinn quien le levanta el pulgar.

I turned my back  
You were gone in a flash  
Like you always do  
You've always gone off somewhere else

La piel de la rubia se eriza por completo cuando llega a su oído la voz de Rachel y sonríe ampliamente mientras se recuesta contra la cabecera de la cama.

And when the phone rang  
And I thought it was you  
And I sprung like a kid who just got out of school  
But it's almost always never you, never you

I screamed like a child  
My insides went wild

La morena se había enfocado de lleno en la canción, en su mente se reproducía el instrumental mientras se imaginaba el apoyo del público, escuchándola y aplaudiendo para seguir su ritmo.

When I'm alone with you  
You make me feel, you make me feel  
When I'm alone with you  
You are the one, you are the one

And when I reach out and I only grab air  
And it kills me to think that you never did care  
And it's hopeless  
You've always run off somewhere else

Unos fuertes golpes retumban en la mente de la morena, cortando toda su motivación y exaltándola hacia la realidad.

_ ¿Rachel? – la voz de Finn suena desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿Estas bien?... Estas cantando en el baño. – pregunta con un leve tono de preocupación.

_ ¡Finn! – exclama para hacerle saber a la rubia la interrupción – Perdón, tuve un pequeño percance y perdí la noción del tiempo. – se excusa, tratando de sonar creíble mientras escucha un leve gruñido proveniente de la llamada.

_ Umm… de acuerdo ¿te puedes apresurar? Necesito entrar también. – dice convencido.

_ _¿Acaso no existe en su vocabulario la palabra "por favor"?_ – comenta Quinn con ironía, distrayendo momentáneamente a Rachel quien contiene las ganas de reír.

_ Ahora salgo, espera unos minutos. – ella le responde al chico – Parece que hasta aquí hemos llegado. – suspira desanimada, hablándole en voz baja a la rubia.

_ _Oh no, Berry. Nuestra cita no ha terminado todavía. –_ niega con tono malicioso – _Cuando te libres otra vez de Finn, llámame ¿sí?_ \- Rachel se queda pensando un poco dudosa – _Rachel._ – le llama la atención.

_ L-lo hare, Quinn. – responde finalmente y ambas comparten una despedida.

Ella guarda su móvil en su bolsillo trasero y tira de la cadena del inodoro, se lava las manos esperando que Finn escuche los pequeños ruidos para que crea su mentira.

_ Listo. – dice una vez que sale del baño y recibe una mirada inquisidora del chico - ¿Qué?

_ ¿Por qué estabas cantando ahí adentro? – interroga y ella frunce el ceño.

_ ¿Enserio, Finn? ¿Enserio me preguntas porque canto? – finge molestia, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas - ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste que me gusta cantar?

El capitán de futbol traga grueso, sus nervios reflejándose totalmente en su rostro y mira para todos lados, tratando de huir de su mirada.

_ Yo… eh… - señala la puerta a su lado - ¿Baño? – pregunta en un hilo de voz y la diva le dirige una mirada más seria.

Rachel resopla y lo deja pasar mientras se dirige directamente hacia la habitación. Entrando ahí, busca todas sus pertenencias (bolso, abrigo y bufanda) dispuesta a irse a su casa.

_ ¿Qué haces? – cuestiona Finn cuando regresa.

_ Me he acordado de… algunas cosas. Tengo que ayudar a mis padres con la comida para Janucá. – responde con una sonrisa de disculpa y el chico hace una mueca pero asiente en comprensión.

_ Te acompaño. – dice con resignación y ambos se van hacia la puerta principal - ¿Te vas porque te sigues sintiendo incomoda con lo que sucedió antes? – Rachel lo mira con sorpresa, se había olvidado por completo de ese incidente.

_ Erm… no Finn, no es por eso. Mis padres me necesitan, enserio. – asegura y un leve pinchazo aparece en una pequeña parte de su corazón al ver a su novio todavía un poco dubitativo.

_ Está bien, te creo. – sonríe y la estrecha en sus brazos – Entonces nos veremos en año nuevo ¿no?

_ Todavía los chicos tienen que decidir en qué casa se hará la fiesta pero si, nos veremos ese día. – responde con más ánimos.

_ Seguramente Puck se hará cargo de poner la casa, así que prepárate. – comenta, más aliviado de que la tensión entre ellos haya desaparecido.

_ Claro porque no quieres que me vuelva a pasar con el alcohol. – rueda los ojos.

_ Enserio Rachel, aquella vez tu parecías una… erm, ya sabes, eso.

_ ¿Cómo "una chica ebria necesitada"? – le cuestiona con un levantamiento de ceja y el futbolista la mira un poco asustado – Si, ya se. Te sorprende de que todavía pueda recordarlo.

_ Sobre eso, lo siento. – baja la cabeza con pena – No quería decirlo con intención de lastimarte.

_ Tranquilo, no tengo rencores por lo que hayas dicho en ese momento. – se encoge de hombros con desinterés y se remueve para zafarse de sus brazos – Me tengo que ir, Finn. – termina de decir esto y él le roba un beso, desencajando un poco sus esquemas.

Corresponde por unos largos segundos el beso hasta que apoya ambas manos en su pecho para alejarlo. Le sonríe en despedida y sale presurosa hasta su auto, un gran suspiro deja su interior cuando se encuentra al fin en su vehículo. Un mensaje le llega al celular y ella lo mira sin esperar ni un segundo.

_ _¿Es normal que sea tan impaciente mientras espero que mi cita regrese?_ – Quinn le pregunta y toda preocupación desaparece de Rachel mientras se ríe ante este mensaje.

_ _Ya estoy de camino a casa, trata de contar hasta cien._ – le escribe rápidamente, arrancando el motor y encendiendo la calefacción.

_ _¿Cien? ¿En serio, Rach?_ – ella se vuelve a reír y deja su móvil a un lado para concentrarse de lleno en su camino a casa.

Cuando dobla por la esquina de la calle donde está su casa, sus ojos registran un auto bastante conocido para ella, estacionado frente a su vereda.

_ ¿Quién…? – entra su auto en el espacio de su garaje y se sorprende cuando ve a Quinn recargada contra el vehículo – Oh dios…

_ ¿Sorpresa? – sonríe de medio lado, inclinando su cabeza un poco.

Rachel se ríe por lo bajo mientras niega con la cabeza y se acerca a ella para recibirla con un gran abrazo.

_ ¿Has esperado mucho? – pregunta, separándose para verla a los ojos.

_ Solo unos minutos, cuando me enviaste el mensaje de que venias para tu casa, salí enseguida de casa para verte. – la atrae otra vez para otro abrazo, llenando sus sentidos con el perfume de la morena.

_ Tenemos que entrar, todavía hace demasiado frío aquí. – determina cuando una fría brisa sopla por en medio de ellas.

La rubia asiente mientras se deja arrastrar de la mano por Rachel, suelta un suspiro cuando el calor del interior de la residencia cuela por todo su cuerpo.

_ ¡Estoy en casa! – avisa la diva y mira a todos lados con curiosidad cuando ninguno de sus dos padres sale a recibirla – Supongo que han salido. – comenta mientras ambas se despojaban de sus gruesos abrigos.

_ Nunca he podido ver a tus padres… - examina el living y se dirige a todos los retratos familiares para mirarlos – Te ves muy adorable aquí. – señala con una divertida sonrisa y la morena se sonroja ante el comentario.

_ Ahí tenía cuatro años y había ganado por décima vez consecutiva el concurso de canto. – relata mientras hincha su pecho con orgullo.

_ ¿Y todos estos premios donde los tienes? Porque acá en el estante solo veo cinco. – pregunta curiosa.

_ Oh, están repartidos por toda la casa, mis padres tienen la mayoría en su habitación al igual que yo, en un rincón de mi pieza.

_ Imagino que ese rincón se parece mucho a un escenario bien iluminado y con un telón rojo. – dice en broma pero al ver el leve sonrojo en Rachel y su mirada desviada, se empieza a reír - ¿Enserio, Rach? Quiero verlo ya mismo. – pide entre risas.

_ Si te sigues riendo, estas muy lejos de que cumpla lo que pides. – pucherea de brazos cruzados y Quinn se tapa la boca pero la ancha sonrisa todavía persiste en su rostro.

_ Perdón, lo siento. – la atrae para un abrazo y escucha el leve bufido de la otra amortiguado contra su cuello, provocando que suelte otra rápida risa.

_ Quiinn… - reniega, dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

_ Vamos, tengo muchas ganas de ver esos premios.

Rachel se sienta en silencio en su cama mientras observaba los movimientos de ex capitana Cheerio por toda su habitación. Nunca en sus tres años de vida secundaria se imaginó que Quinn Fabray estaría paseando por su espacio personal, examinando cada una de sus cosas.

Ve que las facciones de la chica se suavizan mientras suelta una imperceptible risa, sus ojos todavía fijos en unos retratos. El hormigueo en su estómago la hace sentir raro y ella frunce el ceño al pensar que esa misma sensación lo sentía también con Finn.

Finn. Un suspiro escapa de su boca ¿desde cuándo empezó a escapar de su novio? ¿o siquiera mentirle? Incluso le era incomodo estar a su alrededor sin que su mente se llene de los intentos de acercamiento de él para con ella con el fin de tener intimidad.

_ Rachel. – ella sale de sus pensamientos pero un grito sale de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando la cara de Quinn aparece a centímetros de la suya.

_ ¡Quinn! – chilla mientras se lleva la mano al pecho y tomaba dramáticamente respiraciones, una tras otra. La rubia tenía una sonrisa divertida ante su reacción - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – se queja, haciendo un mohín y empieza a propinarle golpes no tan satisfactorios cuando la otra se cubre con los brazos sin dejar de reír.

_ Te estaba hablando y tú estabas totalmente perdida en tus pensamientos. – se explica la chica una vez que logra calmar a la morena de sus arrebatos.

_ Yo… lo siento mucho. – la vergüenza tiñe sus mejillas – Aun así, casi me das un ataque al corazón, Quinn. – le reprocha.

_ La próxima vez tratare en otra forma de llamar tu atención. – le guiña de forma cómplice y se sienta a su lado, en la cama – Entonces… ¿Qué te tenia perdida?

Rachel se muerde el labio inferior mientras sus dedos rascan la tela de su jean para aligerar sus desordenados sentimientos.

_ No era nada importante. – murmura y una pequeña voz, en su mente, le regaña al decir que Finn no es un tema significativo.

_ ¿Estas segura? – cuestiona una vez más, ladeando un poco más su cabeza.

_ Es solo… bueno… ¿te das cuenta de que prácticamente hui de Finn? - voltea a verla con la confusión reflejada en toda su cara - ¿Te parece normal que huya de mi novio? ¿O que no me sienta bien mintiéndole de la manera en que lo hice?... – se pasa la mano por el cabello con desesperación.

_ Rach… - le toca el hombro, interrumpiéndola - Puedes irte de nuevo con Finn, nunca tuve la intención de hacerte sentir mal, lo sabes ¿verdad?

_ El problema es que me siento cómoda y bien estando a tu lado. – confiesa después de unos segundos en silencio, desviando sus ojos hacia otro punto de su cuarto mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa.

Quinn parpadea una y otra vez mientras su mente procesa lo último dicho por la diva, abre la boca para tratar de responderle algo pero Rachel continúa.

_ Es raro… tengo esta necesidad de estar contigo casi todo el tiempo… y eso que nos hemos juntado unas dos o tres veces desde que empezó el invierno. – dice, soltando un suspiro - ¿Es porque finalmente podemos formar la esperada amistad que he esperado por dos años? - cuestiona aunque es más para ella misma.

La rubia piensa en esto unos momentos antes de sonreír, estirando su mano para alcanzar la de la otra con la intención de llamar su atención.

_ Hey, estoy segura de que si se lo cuentas a Finn, sabrá entender. – la morena sigue dudosa - Y me alegra saber que estoy haciendo las cosas bien como amiga para que desees estar conmigo. – guiña en broma y logra hacerla reír.

_ Tienes razón, debería explicárselo a Finn la próxima vez. – concuerda y se levanta casi de un salto de la cama, volteando a ver con nuevo animo a Quinn – Todavía no te he ofrecido ningún bocadillo o algo para tomar, iré a traerlos ¿sí? – informa ya dirigiéndose a la puerta.

_ Estaré esperando. – afirma la rubia sin moverse de su lugar.

No pasa ni cinco minutos sola cuando escucha una música y ella mira por todos lados, encontrando finalmente el bolso de Rachel. Busca dentro de él para encontrar el móvil que sigue sonando con el tono de llamada, lee el nombre en pantalla y resopla con fastidio.

_ Eres molesto, Finn. – declara y juega por un rato con el móvil mientras la llamada sigue sonando.

Dos llamadas más le transcurren a la primera pero ninguna es respondida, Quinn había dejado el celular nuevamente dentro del bolso y siguió con su antiguo trabajo de revisar todos los premios junto con las fotos que tenía la morena en su habitación.

_ ¿Vas a poder llevar todas estas cosas cuando te mudes a Nueva York? - pregunta una vez que Rachel vuelve con una bandeja en manos.

_ Con Kurt hemos visto un montón de departamentos o en último caso, lofts ya que son bastante económicos, así que si encontramos uno, seguramente traslade toda esta habitación hasta allá. – explica mientras asienta en la cama lo que había traído.

_ Así que han decidido vivir juntos. – se pierde unos segundos en sus pensamientos y voltea hacia el mueble antes de sonreír con tristeza.

_ Sí, estoy segura de que ambos ingresaremos a Nyada. No es que dude de mi de todas formas, confío en mi talento y Kurt es lo suficientemente bueno cantando, sé que ambos podremos. – ratifica con más confianza – Por cierto ¿en cuál universidad pensaste asistir? – curiosea, finalmente girando sus ojos hacia su amiga.

_ No sé, supongo que me quedare acá. – se encoge de hombros tratando de verse desinteresada.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – pregunta con incredulidad, su boca ligeramente abierta – P-pero eres inteligente, Quinn. No puedes tirar abajo tus conocimientos y quedarte atrapada aquí en Lima, eres más que eso. – le espeta con rapidez.

_ Gracias por las palabras, Rachel… pero creo que seguiré con mi plan. – murmura y se va a sentar junto a la morena para comer alguna de las galletas propuestas en la bandeja.

_ No, no puedes hacer eso. – se niega a creer, moviendo fervientemente su cabeza – Tiene que haber algo que a vos te guste hacer, algo por lo que puedas dejar Lima.

_ Tendría que investigar si ese fuera el caso…

_ No, vamos a ver todo eso ahora mismo. – anuncia, levantándose y yendo directo a su escritorio donde yacía su ordenador.

_ Rachel, no hace falta…

_ Muy bien, comenzaremos con un pequeño test primero. – le interrumpe sin dejar que termine con su oración, escribiendo en el teclado totalmente concentrada.

_ No vas a parar hasta estar satisfecha ¿no?

_ Me conoces, Quinn. Al final de este día tendremos una carrera y distintas universidades las cuales te serian interesantes. – asiente para sí misma con su amplia sonrisa.

La rubia niega sin poder ocultar su diversión y se dirige a su lado para curiosear las páginas que investiga la chica. Rachel se pone un poco nerviosa cuando el rostro de la ex porrista queda casi a la misma altura que la de ella pero trata de mantener su tranquila compostura.

_ Muy bien, comencemos…

 **When i´m alone – Lissie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La expectativa la mantenía con todos sus sentidos en alerta mientras bajaba de su auto y daba pasos decisivos hacia la entrada de la casa Fabray.

Esta era la segunda vez que iba a estar en la casa de Quinn. La primera solo había sido para practicar la canción I feel pretty/unpretty y aun así no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo era la casa. Ahora podía ser una buena oportunidad para investigar y husmear cada rincón del lugar pero sin darse a conocer como si fuera una chismosa.

_ ¡No pienso limpiar tu desastre, rubia hueca!

Y esa era la típica voz de Santana, obviamente no se había olvidado de que la latina y Brittany iban a estar para ayudar a Quinn con los preparativos para la fiesta de año nuevo, así como ella misma también se ofreció para cooperar.

_ ¡Esos desastres de los que hablas son todas las botellas de alcohol que te tomaste anoche, así que hazte cargo y tíralos a la basura! – ella trata de contener una risita, siempre te pareció curioso que ambas porristas sean amigas. Ella toca el timbre y espera a que alguna de las tres le abra.

_ ¡Rachi! – Brittany la recibe con gran entusiasmo, apretujándola en un abrazo y la morena se ríe mientras le corresponde.

_ Britt, me da gusto volver a verte. – ellas se separan y la rubia la agarra de la muñeca para hacerla entrar.

_ ¿Quién invito al Hobbit? - Santana recrimina mientras se cruza de brazos y le lanza una seria mirada a Rachel.

_ Se amable con Rachel, Santana. – Quinn le regaña y se acerca a la pequeña diva que, de repente, se siente nerviosa por su presencia – Hola, te estaba esperando. – la saluda en voz baja y ronca, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_ Hola Quinn. – responde sonrojada, sintiendo un escalofrío por su espina dorsal.

_ Iugh, no necesito ver como Fabray se come al Hobbit. – la latina suena asqueada y se va a alguna parte de la casa de la que Rachel aún no tiene conciencia.

Si tuviera que verse en un espejo ahora mismo, está completamente segura de su rostro ahora rivalizaría mucho con el tomate. Ella se separa del agarre de Quinn y se acomoda un mecho por detrás de su oreja, mirando nerviosamente para todos lados.

_ ¿Con que puedo empezar para ayudar? – cuestiona para distraerse de la situación anterior.

_ Bueno, con Brittany estamos limpiando la piscina. – Rachel la mira de manera rara y ella se ríe por lo bajo – Lo sé, sé que es pleno invierno y que hace un frío de morir pero fue idea de Santana de que una fiesta sin una piscina llena no es una en sí. – explica encogiéndose de hombros.

_ ¡Y tu serás mi primera víctima en caer ahí, Berry! – la voz de Santana llega desde la otra habitación y la cara de la diva se llena de terror.

_ N-no habla en serio ¿no?

_ Cálmate, Rach. No dejare que lo haga, sé que te preocupas por tu voz. – Quinn intenta calmar con una leve risa – Para seguir con lo anterior ¿podrías ayudar a Santana en la cocina? Conociéndola, terminara con esa tarea una hora antes de que empiece la fiesta. – ella rueda los ojos.

_ Me encargare de eso. – acepta y no puede evitar rozar a la ex porrista cuando pasa junto a ella.

* * *

_ ¿Y ya botaste a Finnepto? – Rachel se sobresalta cuando la escucha.

Desde que se unió a ella en la cocina, no pensó ni por un segundo que cruzarían palabras, su relación no era muy buena pero tampoco mala. Ella mira con curiosidad a la latina quien se recargaba contra la mesada y tenía sus ojos fijos en ella, casi como leyera toda su mente.

_ ¿Cómo? – enarca una ceja, dudosa si ha escuchado bien.

_ ¿Botado? ¿Terminado? ¿Cortado? No sé cómo se diga en tu idioma Hobbit pero en el mío, "botar" seria terminar con alguien. – le dice burlonamente.

_ Primero que nada Santana, te había escuchado y entendido el significado de las palabras. En segundo lugar, solo quería estar segura de que de verdad me habías preguntado eso. ..

_ Contesta solo la maldita pregunta, Berry. – interrumpe su verborrea con fastidio.

_ No, no he terminado con Finn. ¿Por qué piensas en eso?

La latina se mantiene callada por unos segundos, sus oscuros ojos nunca se apartaron de los suyos y la hacía sentir incomoda.

_ Ya sabes. Quinnie no puede mantener ningún secreto para sí misma… - empieza con un tono natural, mirándose las uñas – Me enteré de varias cosas pero lo que me parece curioso es que aceptes los avances de Quinn hacia ti. – Rachel se sorprende ante esto último.

_ ¿"Avances"? Creo que estas teniendo una muy mala idea de nuestra reciente amistad, Santana. – empieza a ofenderse.

_ Esa no es una "simple amistad", Berry. – recalca haciendo las comillas con los dedos y da por terminada la charla al voltearse para seguir limpiando la mesada.

Rachel al verse totalmente ignorada, resopla con cansancio y vuelve a su tarea. Las palabras de Santana resonando una y mil veces en su mente pero ella se niega a creerlas ciertas, lo que ella tiene con Quinn es una linda amistad, nada más que eso.

* * *

_ Y este es mi cuarto. – la rubia deja pasar a Rachel quien no pierde detalle de todo el ambiente.

_ Sabía que tu habitación seria digno de una princesa. – halaga, dejando su bolso en un sillón.

_ Tengo ganas de cambiarlo, el rosado no es algo que ya me represente. – comenta mientras mira a todo su alrededor y termina mirando a la morena - ¿Qué dices?

_ ¿De verdad estas pidiendo mi consejo? – cuestiona con diversión, dejándose caer en la cama.

_ Podría tener un toque Rachel Berry ¿no? – sonríe de medio lado y se dirige a su escritorio - ¿Qué tal un mini escenario aquí? – se burla y la morena le lanza un cojín, provocando su risa.

_ Por si no te has dado cuenta Quinn, tienes algo parecido a un escenario… - señala la vitrina al lado del guardarropa – Al igual que yo, guardas en un lugar muy preciado todos tus trofeos de porrista.

_ Pero es una vitrina común y corriente, no la decoro ni le pongo telas para que se parezca a algo. – se acerca hacia donde está la morena y se sienta a su lado, sus ojos demostrando la burla de sus palabras.

_ Recuérdalo Quinn, soy Rachel Berry. Tengo que ser única en lo que hago. – ella contesta arrogante pero orgullosa de sí misma.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la diva voltea a ver a Quinn ya que su falta de respuesta la incomodó pero se sorprendió al descubrirla con su mirada fija en ella, mirándola con un brillo extraña en esos ojos avellana. Los nervios cosquillean por su cuerpo y sus manos se alzan por instinto hacia los hombros de la rubia cuando la ve acercarse más a ella.

_ Y realmente eres única, Rach. – susurra cuando sus narices apenas se rozan, sonriendo cuando nota que el sonrojo empieza a parecer en sus mejillas – El baño está pasando esa puerta, yo me arreglare en la de mi madre. – explica mientras agarra su ropa y la deja sola en la pieza.

Rachel sigue muda y atontada en la cama ¿Qué es lo que acababa de suceder? Sus rostros habían estado demasiado cerca, más de lo normal y su corazón había comenzado a bombear como loco. No entendía por qué Quinn se tuvo que acercar tanto a ella solo para confirmarle lo dicho, ella obviamente no era sorda y agradecía cada día por sus sanos oídos.

Nuevamente las palabras de Santana resuenan en su cabeza y ella maldice por lo bajo. No, sea lo que fuere la situación de antes solo fue algo inocente, sin segundas intenciones, solo una charla picara entre dos amigas y nada más. Ya resuelta con eso en mente, se levanta y busca en su bolso la ropa para ponerse a la noche antes de ir a ocupar el baño de Quinn. No iba a permitir que las artimañas de Santana la confundan.

* * *

Las paredes retumbaban por la alta música, los parlantes que había traído Puck de verdad tenían potencial. Ya varias botellas de alcohol habían sido vaciadas al cabo de solo unas dos horas del comienzo de fiesta. Rachel obviamente no se había quedado atrás en esto, la latina la había desafiado y ella sin ningún temor se había soltado y recibido con gusto el alcohol que le ofrecían. Finn al principio se mostró reacio a sus acciones y trato de quitarle los vasos de la mano pero ella escapaba de él, llamándolo aburrido o aguafiestas.

_ Bien, quieres volver a ser el ridículo de todos entonces hazlo. No me vengas a lloriquear después. – él había declarado luego de que también Santana se uniera a las burlas de Rachel hacia él.

_ Como si fuera a llorar por querer disfrutar de la fiesta. – chasquea sarcásticamente la diva - ¿Por qué no vas con Noah y te empiezas a divertir como los demás, Finny? Eres el único que está lloriqueando acá.

El chico se pone rojo y se larga con sus demás amigos antes de sacar todo su enojo con su novia. Estaba totalmente frustrado desde hace meses, Rachel le venía rechazando constantemente a sus avances y no le agradaba para nada. Ella era hermosa y verla hoy con ese vestido azul cobalto ceñido a su cuerpo y totalmente maquillada lo había tentado mortalmente pero ella parecía estar más entretenida tomando con sus compañeros que pasar tiempo con él que era su novio.

Su risa llega hasta sus oídos antes de que pueda entrar a la cocina para obtener alguna botella, voltea a verla solo para encontrarla sentada en el sillón entre Kurt y Mercedes y detrás del respaldo a Quinn quien mantenía una charla con el trío. Suspira desganado y pasa por el umbral solo para encontrar a Sam en la cocina.

_ ¡Amigo! – lo saluda con entusiasmo y saca de la heladera dos latas de cerveza – Agarra. – le lanza una y el alto lo recibe sin problemas - ¿Por qué la cara larga?

_ No es nada. – se encoge de hombros y le da un largo trago a la cerveza.

_ ¿Enserio? Te veo muy desanimado, deberías relajarte. Es año nuevo y todos la estamos pasando bomba. – lo examina con la mirada, esperando alguna respuesta de él – Hasta tu novia la está pasando bien. – el jugador frunce el ceño ante esta última oración y resopla con fastidio.

_ Mi problema es Rachel, ella ni me ha prestado atención en toda la noche. – murmura y el rubio tiene que enfocar sus pocos sentidos en lo que dice su capitán.

_ Tal vez le estas dando más importancia de lo necesario. Apenas han pasado dos horas desde que la fiesta empezó y Rachel quiere estar primero con sus amigos antes de concentrarse en ti. – razonó y recogió otras dos latas más de la nevera.

_ ¡Es que no es solo eso! – explota colérico – Ella ni siquiera me permite tocarla debajo de la ropa, siempre que intento avanzar ella simplemente me detiene o tira alguna excusa. – sigue explicando y ve la mirada en blanco de su amigo.

_ De acuerdo, tampoco quería saber tu vida sexual con tu novia pero tal vez te estés tomando muy a pecho su rechazo. – Finn demuestra estar más ofendido ante lo dicho – Deberías calmar tus ansias si sigues así, creo que la estas espantando. – aconseja.

_ Pero Sam, sigues sin entenderlo. Nosotros ya tuvimos nuestra primera vez y…

_ ¿Explotaste antes de tiempo? – adivina y lo confirma cuando el chico aparta la mirada con vergüenza pero también con enojo - ¿Trataste de…? Bueno… ¿de satisfacerla? – aborda el tema con un poco de valor. El silencio por parte de Finn no le da buenas señales y se siente un poco avergonzado por el desempeño de su capitán.

_ Tratamos de hacerlo nuevamente pero… no pude. Y cuando le dije de intentarlo otra vez, ella me dijo que estaba cansada y simplemente me dio la espalda en la cama. – relata con pesar e incómodo.

_ ¿Y desde ese día no te ha dejado tocarla nunca más?

_ No y hace una semana me ha dicho que no la para nada, que mi desempeño fue muy pobre y que deseaba esperar a que maduráramos un poco más antes de intentarlo de nuevo.

_ Wow… eh… - Sam se queda casi sin palabras y se pasa la mano por la nuca – Eso es… bueno… obviamente rompió un poco tu orgullo masculino.

Finn se agarra los pelos con desesperación y antes de que pueda decir algo, Puck entra a la cocina.

_ ¡Hey, mis amigos! – echa ambos brazos sobre los hombros de los dos chicos, su cara claramente mostraba lo ebrio que estaba - ¿Qué hacen aquí encerrados en vez de festejar el año nuevo?

_ Solo hablando de mi mal desempeño como hombre en la cama. – Finn responde abatido antes de que Sam lo pueda respaldar.

_ Así que los rumores son ciertos. – se burla con una carcajada el de mohawk – Hombre, pensé que habías practicado un poco más en tu resistencia. Pobre de mí princesa judía. – niega con la cabeza, haciendo sentir peor al chico alto que baja la mirada.

_ Eres un gran apoyo, Puckerman. – ironiza el rubio, abriendo otra lata de cerveza.

_ Ya, dejen de ser tan quejicas. – los zarandea para animarlos y mira a su capitán – Y tú, empieza a beber que esta noche terminaras en la cama con tu novia. – dice totalmente decidido, recibiendo una curiosa mirada de los dos.

_ ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Ella ni siquiera me deja tocarla! – le grita pero esto no inmuta al chico que le da unos golpes en la espalda.

_ ¿Acaso no la has visto? Se ha tomado más de diez vasos de alcohol, ya no le falta nada para estar fuera de sus cinco sentidos. Así que aprovecha la oportunidad, tomate unos cuantos vasos y a ver si así puedes tener más resistencia. – termina y le quita la otra lata a Sam de las manos, retirándose del lugar.

_ Tiene razón. – Finn dice al cabo de unos segundos en silencio.

_ Amigo, no crea que sea buena idea…

_ No, Puck tiene razón. Si la única manera de acercarme a Rachel sin que me aleje es así, entonces aprovechare la oportunidad. – determina y se va a la nevera a recoger unas cuantas botellas, el rubio sigue dudoso de aquella decisión.

* * *

_ Suficiente, cariño. – Quinn le quita el vaso de las manos a la diva quien no paraba de reír.

_ ¡Quinn! – enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la ex porrista, sonriendo ampliamente - ¡Mi Quinnie! – la rubia se ríe por lo bajo mientras la abraza por la cintura.

_ Estas muy ebria. – señala y empieza a seguir el ritmo de la morena cuando ve que se mueve al ritmo de la música.

_ Estoy totalmente sobria, Quinnie. Mira… - se separa para poder estabilizarse por sí misma pero al momento en que los brazos de la rubia abandonan su cuerpo, ella pierde el equilibrio y tropieza para atrás pero los reflejos de Quinn son más rápidos y la agarra antes de que pueda caer.

_ Dios, Rach. – ella resopla pero la morena parece totalmente divertida por la situación.

_ Creo que estoy un poquito tomada. – se ríe y ambas vuelven a la posición que estaban anteriormente - ¿A quién vas a besar esta noche, Quinnie? – susurra muy bajo, su cuerpo todavía contoneándose al ritmo de la música.

_ ¿Cómo? - la mira curiosa.

_ Ya sabes, en año nuevo siempre besas a la persona que quieres. – trata de sonar desinteresada, encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Lo recuerdo ¿vas a besar a Finn? – levanta su ceja casi de manera acusadora.

_ Debería pero se está comportando mal. – hace un puchero y se apega más a la rubia – Así que volviendo a lo anterior ¿a quién vas a besar? ¿A Joe?

_ ¿Joe? ¿Por qué tendría que besarlo? – ladea la cabeza con diversión y arrastra sus dedos por la columna de la diva, sonriendo satisfecha cuando la ve estremecerse.

_ No sé, últimamente lo había visto muy cerca de ti en la escuela y bueno… pensé que te gustaba. – murmura.

_ Él es un buen chico pero no mi tipo.

_ ¿Entonces a Puck?

_ No volvería a liarme con él ni aunque fuera el ultimo chico en el mundo. – contesta rápidamente con cara asqueada y la morena se ríe por su reacción.

_ Pero Quinn, ¿no vas a besar a nadie esta noche? – curiosea con un ceño fruncido.

_ Lo hare… - declara y ve que la diva quiere saber a quién besara – Pero eso no te lo puedo decir. – sonríe burlona y se separa de Rachel quien hacia pucheros – Iré a por unas bebidas, te traeré algo suave ya que con lo que tomaste antes… - niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa y la deja en la sala.

_ Eso no es justo. – reniega, cruzándose de brazos.

Como puede, se encamina con torpes pasos hasta sus amigos que estaban igual o peor que ella. Un musculoso brazo rodeando sus hombros hace que se detenga y voltea a ver a la persona que la sostiene.

_ Noah, apestas totalmente. – ella dice con toda sinceridad y trata de separarse de él.

_ Sexy judía, te traje esto. – informa mientras sube un vaso a su vista, ella lo analiza fijamente. El líquido era en sí raro por su color tan brillante, ella lo acepto con desconfianza y primero lo huele.

_ ¿Qué es exactamente esto, Noah? – le interroga y el chico sonríe ampliamente.

_ Solo un bebida creada por tío Puckzilla. Tiene un poco de todo pero el sabor es exquisito, toma… lo hice especialmente para ti. – dice un poco coqueto y la joven sigue un poco desconfiada de la bebida.

_ ¿Estas cien por ciento seguro de que esto está apto para tomar? – corrobora con un levantamiento de ceja y el chico mueve la cabeza positivamente.

_ ¿De verdad crees que daría esto sin que yo mismo lo pruebe? – dice con un tono ofendido.

_ Oh no te hagas el inocente, Noah. – rueda los ojos pero el jugador, ahora más impaciente, le empuja la bebida casi en la cara.

_ Solo tómalo. – insiste y ella retrocede un poco, todavía escrutando el vaso.

_ Primero tú. – ella sonríe casi inocentemente.

_ ¿Eh? Pero… - su confianza empieza a decaer – Esto lo hice con todo mi esmero solo para ti, Rachel.

_ Si pero estaría más tranquila si lo tomaras primero tú. – se divierte al ver que el chico se va poniendo más nervioso.

_ ¡Noah Puckerman!

El nombrado se separa de un salto de la morena casi como si fuera fuego ardiente y se voltea a ver a una seria Quinn que sostenía dos bebidas.

_ Más vale que esa bebida que llevas en mano sea solamente para ti. – dice con dientes apretados y Rachel no puede evitar reírse.

_ Ah… eh… en realidad era para…

_ Para ti. – dice nuevamente pero más autoritaria y Puck traga grueso antes de asentir lentamente, ella con un movimiento de cabeza lo hace salir corriendo hacia algún lado de la casa.

_ Bueno, eso fue divertido de ver. – Rachel confiesa mientras une sus manos detrás de su espalda.

_ Nunca confíes en las bebidas de Puck. La última vez que vi a una chica tomando eso, estaba bailando desnuda encima de una mesa. – relata y se divierte ante el terror que revela la morena en su cara.

_ Oh dios, prácticamente me quería drogar. Gracias por regresar a tiempo. – ella acepta el vaso que la rubia le ofrece - ¿Esta es inofensiva? – pregunta con burla y la otra sonríe.

_ Lo más suave que te puedo ofrecer hasta ahora es la sidra ¿o prefieres cerveza? – pregunta y la morena se sonroja por la atención que recibe.

_ Esto está bien, Quinnie. – le da un sorbo, la música cada vez es más fuerte y ella hace una mueca cuando sus oídos empiezan a zumbar - ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

_ Podemos ir al patio, yo estoy empezando a tener calor. – aprueba y coloca su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, instándola a seguirla.

_ ¿Estas segura de que estando al lado mío conseguirás que la persona que te gusta te bese? - pregunta con picardía mientras se sienta en una mecedora al llegar al jardín.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en saber a quién voy a besar? - se recarga contra un árbol cercano a donde está la diva.

_ ¿Está mal sentir curiosidad? - ladea su cabeza con una fingida sonrisa inocente.

_ Entonces tampoco está mal si yo pregunto a quién besaras, ya que dijiste que Finn se ha portado mal… lo que me hace entender que él no recibirá nada de parte tuya. – dice ingeniosamente y la morena desvía la mirada.

_ ¿Sientes que estoy siendo injusta?

_ Rach, mi relación con Finn no es muy buena así que lo que llegue a decir solo sería en su contra. Deberías hablar con alguien más… imparcial. – aconseja, la otra asiente en comprensión y juguetea un poco con el vaso que tiene en las manos.

_ ¿Quién podría ser imparcial? Kurt es muy fanático de nuestra relación, además de que es hermanastro de Finn y obviamente buscara maneras de defenderlo. Mercedes nunca ha sido una para dar consejos amorosos, solo escuchamos sobre nuestras relaciones pero no intervenimos ni aconsejamos. – cuenta casi desanimada y la ex porrista toma otro sorbo a su bebida antes de sentarse al lado de la joven.

_ Tal vez podrías hablar con Santana…

_ Nos odia a ambos, creo que antes de escucharme me mata. – le interrumpe y ambas se ríen.

_ Ya te dije la otra vez, no te odia… solo demuestra su cariño a su manera. – vuelve a aclararle y la morena apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

_ Bueno, hoy estuvimos un rato juntas y no me hizo nada malo. Creo que voy a confiar más en lo que dices.

Se quedan un rato en silencio y la morena se encoge de hombros cuando sopla una fría brisa, Quinn se da cuenta de esto y se levanta un poco para recoger la manta que ya estaba en la mecedora, poniéndola sobre los hombros de la cantante.

_ Gracias Quinn. – suspira aliviada – Siempre tan atenta.

_ Tengo que velar por el bienestar de mis invitados.

_ ¿Acaso tú no tienes frio?

_ El hecho de que haya 15 chicos en mi casa y totalmente borrachos, hace que mi nerviosismo este a tope y no puedo calmarme por la sola razón de que alguno de ellos pueda romper algo de la casa. Si eso sucediera, mama me mataría. – explica con una ligera expresión de pánico.

_ ¿Y eso hace que no tengas frio? – pregunta con una ceja levantada.

_ Si hubieses estado más consciente de tu entorno el día que hiciste la fiesta en tu casa, te hubieras dado cuenta de las miles de cosas que Puck rompió. – se ríe entre dientes mientras que la morena le pega en el brazo.

_ No me hagas acordar, mis padres me quitaron la mesada de ese mes para pagar todo los restos que habían encontrado escondidos debajo de la alfombra. – resopla y la rubia no puede evitar reírse de esta anécdota - ¡No es gracioso!

_ Claro que lo es, me cuesta ver que Rachel Berry haya sido regañada.

_ Ya te lo había dicho, no soy totalmente un angelito. – declara con un puchero, provocando ternura en la otra joven.

Pasan unos momentos más mirando el cielo nocturno antes de que vuelvan al interior para no perderse de la diversión.

_ ¡Al agua! – el grito de júbilo de Finn irrumpe en el patio y de repente Rachel se ve cargada en fuertes brazos.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Finn se tira con ella a la piscina. El agua calando por todo su cuerpo, congelándola al toque. Resurgen a la superficie, ella agarrando una gran bocanada de aire.

_ ¡Puck eres un imbécil! – es lo primero que escucha cuando por fin el aire ingresa a sus pulmones y voltea a ver a Quinn que está en el mismo estado que ella pero con Puck agarrando su cuerpo.

Rachel tarda un poco en procesar lo que ha pasado pero una vez que se mira completamente mojada y dentro de la piscina con Finn manteniendo un férreo agarre en ella, la cólera surge.

_ ¿¡Finn Hudson que demonios acabas de hacer!? – pregunta totalmente alterada.

_ Oh vamos Rach. Tampoco es para enojarse tanto, ya estaba totalmente planeado que todos nos tiremos al agua. – dice y la morena trata de alejarse cuando su aliento golpea su rostro, apestando totalmente a todo lo que ha ingerido a lo largo de la noche.

_ Finn, suéltame. – protesta, temblando completamente por culpa del agua – Tengo frio.

_ ¿Qué tal si vamos a una habitación para calentarnos? – insinúa, su lengua floja por culpa del alcohol.

_ Finn no… - empieza a moverse incomoda cuando siente que las manos del chico tantean sus partes por debajo del agua.

_ Vamos cariño, sé que lo quieres tanto como yo. – insiste y la diva se tensa cuando siente que le aprieta sin cuidado la parte trasera – Solo déjate llevar. – lleva su boca al cuello de la joven.

_ ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – sin que ella lo espere, le da una bofetada a su novio, sorprendiendo no solo a ella sino a todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

Finn se toca la mejilla mientras voltea a verla nuevamente, la incredulidad dibujada en todo su rostro. Rachel se agarra la mano, mirándolo con algo de pena y por fin soltándose de su agarre.

_ ¿Qué demonios, Rachel? – pregunta molesto.

_ Te había dicho que me soltaras y no me estabas escuchando.

_ ¿Y esa es la manera en que me separas de ti? ¿¡Dándome una cachetada!? – alza la voz colérico, asustándola.

_ ¡Hey, hey! ¡Tranquilo, amigo! – saltan de inmediato Sam y Puck enfrente de la morena cuando ven la actitud de su capitán.

_ Rachel. – Quinn la llama ya en la orilla de la pileta con una toalla en sus hombros y otra colgando de su brazo.

Ella nada hacia donde está la rubia y agarra la mano que le ofrece para salir, el viento frio no tarda en golpear su cuerpo y por ende, empieza a temblar. Quinn le pone la toalla alrededor mientras empieza a frotar sus brazos con fuerza para darle un poco más de calor.

_ Vamos adentro, seguiremos congelándonos si seguimos acá. – razona y con la ayuda de Brittany, se van hasta el segundo piso, directo a su cuarto.

_ ¿Quieren que traiga algo? – pregunta Brittany cuando ambas se establecen en la pieza.

_ No, gracias Britt. Nos podemos manejar solas, solo intenta que no rompan nada allá abajo. – respondió Quinn con una sonrisa y la otra asintió mientras las dejaba solas.

Rachel sigue callada sentada en el sillón, su mirada perdida en algún punto de la alfombra mientras inconscientemente se frota los brazos.

_ Rach… - se arrodilla frente a ella muy preocupada – Rach, mírame. – su dedo se dirige a la barbilla de su amiga y la levanta para encontrarse con su mirada - ¿Estas bien? – pregunta en voz baja.

_ Oh dios, Quinn. Lo siento mucho… lo arruine todo, perdón. – reacciona, lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos y la rubia la atrae a un abrazo.

_ ¿Por qué pides perdón? Si no has hecho nada malo.

_ Arruine el estado de animo de todos los demás. Dios, deben de odiarme. – solloza, intentando inútilmente de secarse las mejillas con sus manos.

_ Rach, escúchame. – la agarra de los hombros, su semblante muy serio – No has provocado nada malo. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sacarte a Finn de encima, se lo avisaste y no te quiso escuchar.

_ No sé qué se le metió en la cabeza, tocarme de esa manera frente a todos. – se abraza a sí misma, temblando de impotencia al recordar lo sucedido – Quinn… - suplica y la rubia la abraza con fuerza.

_ Tengo que ir a buscar ropa para cambiarnos, cariño. ¿O acaso quieres enfermarte? – cuestiona con una sonrisa de medio lado y la morena niega fervientemente con la cabeza – Ahora vengo, iré primero por más toallas.

Rachel se acurruca más en el sillón, aferrándose a la mojada toalla que envolvía su frio cuerpo. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios al pensar en la manera en que todo cambio de un segundo para otro. Ella había estado muy tranquila y feliz compartiendo el tiempo con Quinn y de la nada Finn había aparecido para arruinar todo estando completamente ebrio y fuera de su juicio. Ya su cabeza empezaba a doler con solo pensar en la futura discusión que tendría con él en los próximos días.

Un viento caliente más unas manos acariciando su cuero cabelludo la saca de sus pensamientos, ella voltea a ver a Quinn quien parecía muy concentrada con la secadora de pelo y en desenredarle el pelo. Otra toalla había sido reemplazada mientras estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y ella suspira feliz antes las atenciones que recibe.

_ ¿Volví a mi infancia? – pregunta con una gran sonrisa y la rubia se ríe sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

_ No pero me interesa saber más detalles de tu infancia ¿Quién te peinaba?

_ Mi papa Hiram…

_ ¿Enserio? Veía más a Leroy haciendo este tipo de cosas. – la diva sonríe mientras inclina su cabeza un poco más para atrás.

_ Papi no tenía paciencia con mi pelo, se enredaba muy rápido y tampoco era tan talentoso con hacer peinados. Papa Hiram en cambio había aprendido muchas cosas de mi tía Susan que es peluquera, siempre la observaba cuando ella practicaba con sus miles de pelucas.

_ Eso es sorprendente. Ojala hubiese tenido tu misma suerte. – Rachel la mira curiosa – Es decir, si, mi mama me peinaba cuando era chica pero lo hacía muy rápido y siempre me lo dejaba en una coleta, no sabía hacer otros tipos de peinados. Entonces empecé yo misma con mi pelo, le quitaba algunas ideas a Franni que siempre se producía para sus citas o salidas. – relata y apaga el secador, alcanzando la muda de ropa que consiguió para la morena – Ve al baño a cambiarte antes de que tu cuerpo siga sufriendo. – le ordena y la joven ni corta ni perezosa acata a la orden.

Quinn aprovecha también para cambiarse y secarse el pelo, la música aún seguía sonando con todas sus fuerzas en el primer piso y suspira internamente al saber que han podido resolver un poco el problema y seguir sin quejas la fiesta. Se fija en su reloj muñequera, dándose cuenta que falta media hora para la medianoche.

_ Me queda grande. – escucha el reproche de Rachel cuando sale del baño.

La ex porrista voltea a verla con el ceño fruncido y sonríe con cariño cuando ve que su camisa negra de encaje floral le llegaba hasta los muslos y sus mangas sobrepasaban sus manos por casi cinco centímetros. El jean blanco se ajustaba a sus piernas pero era obvio que la chica tuvo que hacer un ruedo al final para que no tapasen sus pies.

_ Si pero no hacía falta que me mostraras hasta donde te llegaba la camisa. – se burla, acercándose a la chica.

_ Quería mostrarte. - Se encoge de hombros y se vuelve a arreglar la ropa - ¿Cómo me veo?

_ Muy hermosa. Creo que ahora entiendo porque a los chicos les gusta ver a sus novias con sus ropas puestas. – bromea y la morena se vuelve roja como un tomate.

_ ¡Quinn! – expresa cohibida, escuchándola reírse mientras la apretuja en sus brazos.

_ Solo bromeo… pero es verdad que te ves hermosa. – le halaga, agarrándola de las manos y extendiéndoselas para que pueda ver mejor su atuendo - ¿Quieres bajar? Falta poco para que se hagan las doce. – pregunta dudosa cuando la ve tensarse y su aferrarse más a sus manos.

_ No estoy lista para enfrentar a Finn…

_ Seguramente lo sigan reteniendo los chicos pero Rach… - se agacha a la altura de sus ojos – No dejare que te vuelva a tratar de esa manera.

* * *

_ ¡Hey Quinn! – el llamado de Santana detienen su descenso por las escaleras y la rubia voltea a verla, la latina parece seria pero tiene el ceño levemente fruncido, ella le asiente con la cabeza y cortan su contacto visual.

_ ¿Qué fue eso? – curiosea Rachel después haber contemplado ese silencioso intercambio.

_ Solo quería asegurarse de que estabas bien después de lo que paso. – le comunica para sorpresa de la morena.

_ ¿Enserio se han dicho eso con solo una mirada? ¿Y entendido perfectamente que se trataba de mí?

_ Cuando llevas muchos años con una amiga, empiezas a acostumbrarte a lo que quiere decir con solo una mirada. – dice y recibe una señal de Brittany desde la cocina – Rach, tengo que empezar a repartir las copas para el brindis ¿no te molesta si te quedas con Kurt o…?

_ Puedes ir tranquila, esperare con los chicos. – avisa, dándole un empujoncito para que se retire y cumpla con su papel de anfitriona. Ella mira su retirada antes de que se acerque a su mejor amigo y a Blaine que estaban medio mojados, seguramente también habían participado de la zambullida de antes.

_ Estrellita. – saluda felizmente el castaño - ¿Te has traído otra muda de ropa? – pregunta curioso, examinándola completamente.

_ Oh no, Quinn me dio algo nuevo para no caer enferma. – menciona con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, cosa que lo nota su amigo.

_ Hablando de eso… ¿desde cuándo están ustedes son tan amigas?

_ Siempre hemos sido amigas, nuestra enemistad acabó hace un año. Solo que estas últimas semanas empezamos a mostrar más nuestra amistad. – explica de manera rápida, bajando la mirada hacia el jean.

_ Aun así es algo raro de ver. – expresa el chico pero su semblante pronto se pone un poco más serio - ¿Te sientes bien? Lamento las acciones de Finn.

_ El único que tiene que disculparse es él mismo, no lo lamentes en su lugar. – ella regaña con voz enojada.

_ Rachel, él estaba totalmente tomado… no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Creo que deberías pensar seriamente antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas o… - la morena se enoja cada vez más con cada excusa que dice Kurt, obviamente tratando de encubrir a su hermanastro.

_ ¿Puedes parar eso? – ella lo interrumpe con dientes apretados - ¡Deja de tratar de reparar mi relación con Finn! – le grita exasperada, sorprendiéndolo – Estoy cansada que siempre le perdones los actos que tiene para conmigo, sé que él es tu hermanastro pero también soy tu mejor amiga. Comprende que las cosas nunca funcionan como uno quiere, así que hazme el favor de apartarte una vez de mis problemas con Finn. – le señala, dejándolo totalmente mudo – Y a todo esto… ¿Dónde está Finn? – pregunta con seriedad mientras se cruza de brazos y observa todo el living.

_ Eh… ¿Rach? – Blaine habla por primera vez y se encoge un poco cuando la filosa mirada de la morena se dirige a él – Él está en la cocina, lo siguen reteniendo los chicos. – informa para gusto de ella.

_ Perfecto, que ni se le ocurra acercarse a mí. – ambos chicos prefieren guardar silencio para no seguir alterando a la joven.

Quinn vuelve a aparecer en su periferia de visión y ella decide ayudarla para no volver a pensar en su novio.

* * *

_ ¿Qué paso? – el capitán de quarterback se agarra la cabeza, palpitando dolorosamente.

_ ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – Sam le entrega otro vaso de agua mientras que Puck esta recargado contra el marco de la cocina.

_ Me duele como los mil demonios. – se queja.

_ Y si ingeriste como treinta botellas en menos de una hora, aún estoy sorprendido de que hayas sobrevivido a todo eso. – ironiza el rubio.

_ Solo recuerdo haberme tirado a la piscina con Rachel y luego ella me dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada. – dice en voz baja, todavía masajeándose la frente.

_ Pues prácticamente la estabas manoseando cuando nosotros estábamos mirando. – explica el chico, recibiendo una mirada confusa.

_Lo que él dice es verdad, amigo. – confirma Puck.

_ Dios…

_ Te había dicho que era mala idea pero ni siquiera escuchaste y eso va para ti también, Puckerman. – reprende.

_ No es mi culpa que Quinn haya evitado que le dé a Rachel mi bebida especial. – se encoge de hombros desinteresadamente y recibe una mirada enojada de Finn.

_ ¡Por tu culpa ahora estoy en este maldito problema! – grita.

_ ¿Qué? Tú mismo hiciste toda esa escena, quisiste tener sexo con tu novia en el momento menos indicado. Así que no andes culpando a los demás de tus acciones. – dice y se calla cuando ve a las dos rubias entrar a la cocina.

_ Llegas a tirarme una vez más Puck y ni sabes lo que te espera. – amenaza Quinn cuando lo ve.

_ Hey, soy totalmente inocente. – levanta sus manos en rendición – Santana me dio la idea y yo no soy uno para negarle las cosas.

_ No sabía que eras tan cobarde. – comenta y saca un montón de botellas de champagne mientras que Brittany sacaba las copas de la alacena.

El rato la pasan en un silencio bastante incomodo, Finn continua masajeándose la cabeza entre maldiciones y gruñidos. Brittany es la primera en salir con entusiasmo pero con el cuidado de no dejar caer ninguna de las copas que tiene en mano. Quinn está por seguirla pero se detiene a medio camino y voltea a ver al chico alto.

_ Por cierto Finn…

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Quería agradecerte por hacérmela más fácil. – le habla sonriente y los tres chicos la miran confusos.

_ ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta dudoso y ella solo vuelve a sonreír mientras sale del lugar - ¿Qué diablos?

_ Estoy igual que tú, amigo. – coincide Puck.

_ No le hagas caso, tal vez es para molestarte. – Sam trata de persuadir – Anda, tenemos que brindar. – le golpea el hombro.

* * *

10…

Rachel suspira mientras mira la copa en su mano pero siente la cercanía de Quinn a su lado quien le sonríe. Los chicos habían empezado a hacer el conteo en voz alta.

_ Todos obtendrán su beso a la medianoche… menos yo.

9…

_ ¿Quién dijo que no lo obtendrías? – insinúa, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

8…

_ Vamos Quinn, estoy enojada con Finn. No me voy a besar con él y estoy segura de que nadie querrá besarme.

7…

_ Yo no mencioné a Finn, Rach. ¿Lo hice? – levanta su ceja y la morena puede ver que lo hace de manera juguetona.

6…

_ No, no lo hiciste pero…

5…

_ ¿Y cómo estas tan segura de que nadie te va a besar? – pregunta en voz baja, acercándose más a ella.

4…

_ Quinn. – sus ojos se abren con sorpresa cuando finalmente es consciente de la cercanía de ambas – P-pero ¿yo? – sus nervios hacen aparición.

3…

_ ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste a quien iba a besar? – recibe un asentimiento – Esa persona la tengo justo en frente mío y en mi brazo. – responde susurrante y sube su copa casi rozando la de la morena.

2…

_ ¿Te gusto? – su corazón se acelera y sus mejillas se empiezan a teñir de rojo cuando ve la leve diversión pero a la vez seriedad en los ojos de Quinn.

1…

_ ¿Y yo a ti? – responde con otra pregunta.

0

Un beso es depositado en la comisura de sus labios y todo su cuerpo tiembla ante ese contacto y el tintineo de vidrio de sus copas es lo único que escucha antes de enfocarse de lleno en la sensación de esos labios en su piel. Lleva su mano libre hacia el cuello de Quinn, acariciando tímidamente con los dedos su nuca y con una leve inclinación de su cabeza, sus labios se tocan.

Ni siquiera son conscientes del grito que resuena en el living y las miradas sorprendidas de todos sus compañeros.


End file.
